Rain on the Concrete
by HollowArtistWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: A broken detective with a dead fiancé. An artist with a troubled past. Within the rain, these two souls connect. Can she heal his scars? Will he fix her broken smile? Can either one be saved? Alright, that was pretty cheesy, if I do say so myself! Lets just say, I'm going to make it a tear jerker, with some humor and romance mixed in. Please read, review, enjoy! Ichihime/Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A painful chance encounter

Rukia

The rain. It was usually a source of great comfort and peacefulness. But then, I had decided to trust the stupid weatherman, who swore to me from the TV over my cereal this morning that it would just sprinkle lightly, no major downpour like everyone around town thought. And now because of my stupid and impulsive urge to go and run around my old hometown, Karakura, I was soaked to the bone, stuck under a closed store awning as I tried to find my bearings. It had been nearly ten years since I had lived in this town, so my sense of direction around this place was pretty rusty.

"Damn it! Why universe?! Is the some sort of bad karma?!" I screamed to the stupid gray/black sky, my words drowned out by the sound of the rain hitting the awning and the concrete. This sound usually filled me with contentment, but now that my short jogging shorts and my tank top were clinging to me like a second skin and that I was shivering so hard I couldn't see straight, I was seriously considering hating the rain. For today, anyway. In one last futile attempt to try and find my way back to my new house, I dragged myself off the stores window, not really sure when I had started leaning on it, and walked out into the rain again, hoping to spot a sign through the drenching wall of water. I had only gotten maybe a few yards when I suddenly and quite violently slammed into a very large wall that smelled distinctly of Chinese food and something…else. The wall then reached out to steady me, and I realized that I wasn't getting rained on. I looked up and saw some shiny black material that looked vaguely familiar.

I turned my attention back to the wall, but I only saw blurs of black, brown and…bright orange?! _Wow, I must be seriously far gone if I am seeing such a bizarre shade of orange out in the street,_ I thought to myself as I slowly fell into that big wall, my shivering legs slowly turning into sad, melting jello. The big wall caught me with one arm as I started to slide down the length of him, all strength and resolve flowing out of me. My head pounded as the wall embraced me awkwardly, trying to stop me from turning into a puddle at his feet.

"Oh god, are you ok? Do you think you can get up?" The big and somewhat soft and lean wall implored to me, and I realized that I was clinging to a man, not a wall. Even though my brain was completely waterlogged, I had enough sense about me to be embarrassed and I'm sure I was blushing heavily. I tried to escape from his embrace, but my mind refused to send the correct signals to my legs, so I was stuck with this blur of orange for the time being. I just prayed I didn't throw up on him or something. That would be bad.

"Um, I guess you must not be conscious anymore, huh? Well, I guess I should…take you home and dry you off? Yeah, that sounds good. Just, please don't die or something on the way, 'cause I don't think my captain would believe _this_ story." The man grumbled to himself as he picked me up and cuddled me to his chest with one arm, the other holding what I assumed was an umbrella. I could feel myself slipping away as his body slowly supplied mine with body heat, and for that I was grateful. I leaned my head closer into his chest and inhaled through my nose, his body the source of the _other_ scent. It was a bit spicy and earthy as well as a bit cocky if that was even possible. He also smelled dangerous, which was even more emphasized by his ripped chest, which I could feel through his clothes. Basically, his entire presence screamed _masculine_.

**"****Ok, just around the corner is my place, so just hang in a little longer, alright? I'll get you dried off and comfortable." He had a nice voice, not too cocky but not too soft either. It was a trustworthy voice. And with that I let myself slip away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Awkward Thoughts

Ichigo

I slipped my key into the lock of my apartment as I juggled a now folded umbrella, a big plastic bag of pretty decent Chinese food and an unconscious woman. Just my luck. First, I get stuck in the rain while just trying to get some takeout, and then I get slammed into by a soaking wet woman. When she started to literally pass out in my arms, some chivalry took over and I gathered her into my arms and carried her back home, because no decent person would have just left her there, all alone and half frozen. So now, I had to figure out what to do with her now. When I had promised her prone form that I would help her, I hadn't exactly thought of _how _I was going to help her. I quickly stepped into the hallway, shutting and locking the door before setting the food and umbrella on the table kept near the door. With my arms free to hold the poor woman, I finally took a good look at her, wondering what her name was.

At first glance, she had seemed like nothing special, just a normal girl with pale skin, flushed now from oncoming fever, and she had shiny black that was dripping onto my floor. But now that I gave myself some time to gaze at her while trying to figure out what to do with her, I saw how truly beautiful she was. It was almost like a dream, for she looked like some ethereal water sprite that had appeared from the depths of the rain. Her features were quite regal and eye catching, like a royal person or maybe even an angel. With these strange thoughts of angelic beauty swirling through my tired mind, I walked into my living room, off to the right of the hallway, and placed her gently onto my beaten old couch. That's when I realized that she was still shivering, even in her sleep.

"Oh universe, you just love messing with my life in the strangest ways, you know that?" Great, just great. If she stayed in those wet clothes any longer she would definitely get sick, maybe even mild hypothermia. I quickly marched to my bedroom and grabbed the softest sweater and sweatpants I could find and marched back towards the freezing woman, knowing full well what I would have to do. Without letting myself think about what I was going to do, I set the clothes down on the ground and sat her up, her cold skin shocking me a bit as we made contact. I slowly peeled off her soaked tank top and running shorts, revealing equally soaked underthings. Trying really hard not to look and not really succeeding in any way, I stripped off her black bra and black underwear. Ok, I did kind of look, but I had to in order to clothe her again. And I had to admit, she was breathtaking. But, even with the change of clothes, she was still shivering like crazy. So, with a great big sigh of defeat, I scooped her up and took her to my bedroom, laying her down gently on the comforter before quickly changing out of my slightly wet clothes and into a pair of shorts. Before thinking about the consequences of this decision, I gently placed her under the covers and, making sure the blanket covered her chest, I stripped the sweater off her and pressed her chest against mine, making sure that the blanket was cocooned around us before settling in.

Her response to my body heat was immediate, even while still asleep. She pressed her small chest against mine, her hands encircling my back and her legs went around my waist before I could realize what was going on. She burrowed her head into my collarbone as I rested my chin on her head. I don't really know why I did that, it's just that it felt really…natural. Hoping she wouldn't freak out when she woke up half naked next to another half-naked body, I got comfortable and began to fall asleep. Waking up probably wasn't going to be very fun or pretty, but I didn't really care about that at the moment. All I could think about was her soft skin against my rough skin. It felt really good. Maybe a little _too_ good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A strange sleeping situation

Rukia

Warmth. More like volcanic heat. There was a huge heat source above me, and combined with its weight, it was almost stifling. I blinked my eyes open slowly, patiently waiting for the blurs I saw to take shape. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a big blob of orange that made me jump and blush, even though I didn't know why. At the sight of that color, my heart started to race, making my body temperature rise a little more. That's when I noticed we were both shirtless and that his head was laying on my chest and we were recklessly tangled in his cotton sheets and comforter. Now _that_ got me sweating a bit. But for some reason, even though I was a bit nervous and a little freaked out about waking up in bed with a man I didn't know, I felt very…safe, almost. Like, nothing would hurt me as long as I was in this man's arms.

Just then, my stomach growled louder than a tiger, and the strange man jerked awake at the noise. He grumbled and yawned a great big yawn, and then I got a look at his face, if only for a split second. It was an interesting face, one you wouldn't find just anywhere. He had a long and elegant nose, pretty eyes framed with thick lashes. I was a bit disappointed that they were closed, but you can't win them all. He wasn't fully awake and didn't seem to realize that I was in bed with him. Instead, he apparently thought he was snuggled with a pillow. He buried his face deeper in my chest and ran his hands along my stomach and along my curves, then wrapped me in his embrace before promptly falling asleep again.

For some reason, part of me, the spontaneous romantic part, was perfectly content with this. Unfortunately, my methodic side decided to take action. I cleared my throat as loudly as I could, also prodding his long leg with my foot, in an effort to wake him gently. At first, when his eyes finally began to flicker open, he didn't seem very aware of the present situation. Then, as if finally getting the situation, he looked me in the eyes and sort of balked at the sight of me. He raised his upper half off me and glanced down almost involuntarily, and saw my entire exposed chest. At that moment, I caught sight of his eyes and they took my breath away. At first glance they might have been perceived as brown but on closer inspection I saw coco, amber, chocolate, desert sand and a million other browns that I didn't even think were possible to be seen by the human eye.

At the sight of my chest he blushed a deep crimson as he took his unbelievable eyes off me and slid off the bed, throwing me a random shirt from the chair on the other side of the room as he quickly exited. Before he left, I got a good glimpse of his body, and my god he _was _a god. He had amazingly defined muscles, but they were lean and hard. His skin was beautifully tanned and he walked with an eye catching grace that was almost…animalistic. And his _hair_! It was the orange I had seen and my god, it was _bright_. But it was actually…inviting, somehow. Like his hair was an icebreaker that didn't even need to be acknowledged with words.

As soon as he left the room, I quickly put on the oversized tank top he gave me, thankful for the oversized gray sweatpants. I tried to remember how I got here, but the last thing I remembered was walking into a wall. Ah, so _he_ had been the wall. I got up quickly, so I could get out of this mans room and thank him properly for saving me, but a sudden head rush stopped all progress for the next few minutes. After it passed, I left the room and found the kitchen, where I found my beautiful, orange haired stranger. He had a shirt on, much to my disappointment. _God, where is all this coming from? I just met the man and I can't stop feeling the need to rip his shirt off!_ He turned around and gave me this boyish, lopsided grin that very nearly stole my heart.

He came over and placed his hand over my forehead, and I nearly felt my legs fold beneath me when I got a hint of his heady scent.

"Well, it seems that the fever has broken. And you don't seem as chilled as last night. Good thing too! I was afraid I was going to have to take you to the hospital, because technically, I'm off duty this weekend . Uh…about the way you woke up, well ya see….," He trailed off as he kept his eyes downcast and scratched the back of his head in way that made me want to giggle at his uncertainty. It was like watching a schoolboy sweat under the watchful eye of an angry teacher.

"I'm going to assume the best and say that you were using your body heat to keep me warm, yes?You definitely weren't trying to take advantage of me, right?" I said, adding mischievous notes to my voice to let him know that I was joking. He just kind of looked at me and chuckled at me before stepping towards me and taking my hand in a firm grip. He pumped my hand twice before meeting my eyes and speaking.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice ta meetcha." He gave me a sweet, boyish grin and released my hand before turning back to the stove, where he was preparing food.

"Ichigo. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Thank you, for how you helped me in the rain last…Wait, what day is it? I went running Friday evening…How long was I out?"

"It's Saturday night, so pretty close to twenty-four hours, give or take a few. I'm glad it wasn't much longer, 'cause I have a new job on Monday I've got to go to."

"As do I. But, do you mind if I stay for dinner? I can help clean up afterward." I asked hopefully, fully expecting rejection, but still having to take the chance. He didn't say anything, just nodded in my direction. So, after quick directions of where to find things from Ichigo, I found all the necessary things and set his small but quaint dinner table, which was only big enough for two. Soon, the entire apartment was filled with the smell of pancakes, hash browns and bacon. During our entire meal, not one single syllable was exchanged and it was oddly…pleasant. I ate my fill and, as promised, cleaned up until not a trace of the food was left, except for the lingering smell.

I sat back down again and sipped my tea, savoring the way the herbs lingered on my tongue.

"Thank you for the meal Ichigo, it was fantastic. But, I think I should leave. I just recently moved back into town and there is so much unpacking I have to do before Monday. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, but I am truly thankful for all that you have done to take care of me." As I said this I grabbed a stray napkin and pen off the nearby counter. I quickly scribbled out my name and personal cell number and slid it across the table.

"In return for the kind favor you have given me, I shall give you one in return. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call this number and I shall assist in any way I can." I mostly gave him the number out of selfishness. Yes, I wanted to pay him back, but I also wanted to see this charming man again.

**"****Oh, well it was nothing really, but thank you. Here, you'll want these back."He gave me a plastic bag filled with my clothes and soggy shoes. " They aren't washed, so you can keep my clothes, for now. But let me drive you home, alright? I really couldn't live with myself if I let a recuperating woman go home without an escort. Wait here, I'll go grab a few things and then we can go." With that, he rush**ed away to get ready and I was left alone with my thoughts. How strange things can turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Taking her home

Ichigo

_God, her eyes! They are the kind of eyes that can change a man. Eyes that can truly pierce a man's soul. _Her eyes were very beautiful. They resembled sapphires, but melting. They sparkled in the light and had a enough depth to drown in. As I grabbed my keys and some shoes, I puzzled over why I was so protective of this small, almost child-like woman. Yes, I wanted to make sure she was ok and got home safe, but that didn't exactly explain the feeling of wanting to not part ways.

I met her at the front door and gave her a pair of Karins old sandals, which somehow made its way into one of my boxes. Weird. At the sight of them, Rukia got a strange look on her on face and turned a bit red, but quickly regained her composure._Wait, is she…jealous? _I chuckled at this as I undid the door and led her outside, locking up before following her down the rickety set of iron stairs, towards the car lot. Again, we kept on in comfortable and understanding silence, and I grinned to myself as I watched her small body traverse the rocky parking lot towards my old car.

Like a gentleman, I opened the car door for her and bowed her in, like some cheesy chauffeur. She laughed and took my outstretched hand and I helped her into the car, clicking it shut when she was comfortable. I went around the front of the car and hopped in, setting the radio to a random station, disappointed I had forgotten my phone, in case this trip is long and I might want some music. With a sigh, I buckled in, and with relief, I saw Rukia was already buckled in. Flashes of another girl sitting in a different car, in different clothes and _without _the seatbelt on enter my mind, and I grip the steering wheel and breathe slowly through my nose before starting the car. I can feel her staring at me, but I ignore it for the time being, only facing her when we finally get on the main street.

"So, where to, Ms. Kuchiki?" I put on a stupid british accent and spoke in English, pleased when I got a hearty laugh, and even more pleased when she responded in perfect English.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, if you will just turn left up here after this light, then…" Her voice flowed over me like cool, spring rain, and I followed her directions effortlessly, surprised that after all this time, I still remembered how to get around this old town. Soon, we arrived in front of a really pretty, pristinely white house, two stories and full of windows with flowers in each one. A very nice, American Mustang, cherry red and sleek, sat in the dainty driveway, still a bit wet from the rain. A big, and quite inviting porch caught my eye, as well as the porch swing and the wooden easel, sat in front of an art stool. Paintbrushes and pots of paint sat all around it, and fortunately, it looked like none of it had been touched by the rain.

At the sight of it, she squeaked a little and popped open the door, trying to get out, unable to because of the seat belt. I burst out laughing at that, full on laughing, and she turned her pixie like face to mine and laughed with me too. Is it possible for someone to sound elegant, even while laughing? I guess anything is possible.

She finally unbuckled herself and hopped up to the porch, and I followed, running my fingers through my shaggy orange hair, a subject of great torment as a child and a teenager, and even now. She reached the easel and breathed a great sigh of relief before composing herself again. Its almost as if she isn't used to letting her emotions doing the talking. Its like she always has to be in control. I got up the steps and stood behind her, all the air whooshing out of me as I caught sight of her painting. It was a perfect replica of what I had always imagined an enchanted forest to look like, complete with green fairies and black sprites, all the flowers covered in white snow, ornate and individual snowflakes falling from a sky I could not see. In the corner was her signature, quite smooth and graceful, in stark white paint, standing out among the green ground, still not overtaken by white snow.

"So, Ichigo, I guess you'll be the first critic of my new piece, since you've caught me in the act, per se. So, tell me truthfully! What do you think?" She stood beside me, her body nearly a head shorter than mine, so it was quite comical, watching her peer up at me, like a child. I glanced back at the fantastical painting, then to her again, wondering how to phrase my appreciation. She took my hesitancy as disgust, and kicked me smartly in the shin. It stung a little, enough that I hopped on one foot for a moment, and I laughed at her expression, with her fists on her hips, in my old oversized white t-shirt. Almost like an angry fairy with clipped wings.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to figure out what to say," I was still hopping in pain at this point, so I steadied myself before continuing. "Its really something, thats for sure. I think its really good, fantastic even. Wish I had your art skills. Did you always have such raw talent, or did you go to school for it?" I asked quite teasingly, dodging yet another kick to the shin, the only place she could reach with her height while stationary. I was pleased to see a grin on her face.

"No, I did not always have such 'raw talent'," she said, making air quotations around her stolen phrase. "In truth, my art used to be quite terrible. Or so my friends like to say. While going to business school, I picked up some art classes, and now I go freelance, taking the occasional pottery or photography class, just to try and find new mediums. Recently, I've given up my business career with my brothers company to take a career in art. Part of the reason why I moved back to this old town. My family was not happy with my choices, but brother understood, after some time. But, he wanted me to 'go away' for awhile, in order to let the Elders of the family take it in." She glanced away for a moment, towards the street, where some local kids had started a ball game in the road, trying to take advantage of the reprieve of rain.

"Eh, at least you tried to improve yourself, despite your families expectations. I have to give you props for that. I know how hard it can be, going against what your family wants. My dad never said it, but I think in his heart, he wanted me to be a doctor, like him. We all have our crap to carry, I guess." I looked back to meet her eyes, the sun setting behind her making her look more like a dream. She grins at me a moment before stooping suddenly to pick up her art supplies, shutting the sketchbook gently before placing it under arm, her hands balancing paint pots, her teeth occupied with brushes.

"God, Rukia, if you could see your face right now! You're a stubborn one aren't you, and a midget on top of it all! Not a good life combination, I must say."I laughed at her mockingly, gleeful at the sound of her insults, muffled by the wooden brushes. I popped her screen and wood door open, for she had left both unlocked, like a dummy.

"Tsk tsk, Rukia! Leaving your door unlocked, what a stupid move!" She kicked me in the gut as she crossed her threshold, and I doubled over in pain as I semi followed her in, making sure to grab the easel off the front of the porch before closing her door behind me, walking into the scent of roses and incense. I nearly stopped in my tracks, for I was immediatly reminded of _her. _Orihime. She used to always smell like roses and sunshine, like everything bright and happy in the world. And then it all came crashing down on us both, as blood and death marred her perfect scent. If I concentrated hard enough, I could still hear the screaming tires, the busting glass. Not wanting Rukia to see me like this, I stood up fully and set her easel by the door, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, Orihime's face still on the edge of my vision, her taste on the tip of my tongue, her scent dancing around my nose. As if she were a ghost I could not, _would not_ escape. How pitiful, how weak I am, to cling to the past, to cling to _her _like that. She would be ashamed. _I _was ashamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Questions

Rukia

Ugh, the nerve of him, calling me a midget! What a rat bastard! I rushed into the spare room off the to the side of my modern kitchen, hurriedly dropping my art supplies in there before turning back to give Ichigo another piece of my mind. I headed back to the front hall where he stood, back leaned against the door, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his other arm wrapped around his midsection, eyes shut as if in pain. Or as if he were trying to block out something painful. I stop mid stride, the rant in my mind pushed to the back of my thoughts, suddenly reminded of a different but somehow similar man, standing in nearly the exact same position, just over two years ago. How did I not see it before? The coloring is different, but there faces, his body, even the way he seems to hold himself, his _presence, _how they were very nearly indistinguishable from _him_.

_Kaien. _His face flashed to mind, and I gasped for just a moment, trying to convince myself that they were two different beings. _Stop this foolishness, Rukia! The Kaien you remember, the good kind man you loved, no longer exists. Even from the start, he lied, even about Miyako, his wife! He led you on, killed his wife, and turned into a dark, evil man! The man standing before you is not him! Kaien is dead, you killed him yourself! This man is completely different, he would never do the things Kaien did. _My mind was a whirlwind of emotions, and in this haze I stumbled towards Ichigo, wondering what was on his mind. He didn't seem to notice my approach, only reacting when my hand tugged on his wrist, his skin so much warmer than my own, his pulse beating out a painful rhythm into my fingertips.

He opened his eyes slowly, the browns swirled and darkened, as if sensing an oncoming storm. He exhaled slowly, his whole body seeming to come alive in an instance, hands falling to his side, face peering down into my own. I glanced down at my hand still gripping his wrist and stepped away quickly, awkwardly almost, and I felt my left ankle collide with the umbrella stand, my body almost pitching backwards, warm, strong arms reaching out to pull me back at the last moment. I looked into Ichigo's eyes, surprised at their depth, and he chuckled softly, his gaze nearly breaking my heart with his barely contained pain. What brought all this on? Did I say something, do something that triggered a bad memory? What happened while I was gone for those seemingly fleeting moments? What am I missing here?! I searched and found no answer as he steadied me, releasing me from his gentle embrace.

"Are you alright? You should be more careful. I didn't figure you to be this clumsy, but I guess I was wrong!" He justs laughs, like it was nothing, and I wondered if what I saw moments ago wasn't anything more than my imagination. No, what I saw was real. Such bitter remorse is not easy to imagine, such guilt and regret nearly unfathomable.

"Are _you _alright? It seemed like you were so far away, in place I am not welcome, in a place I can't reach, even if I wanted to. You still look a bit far away, but closer than before, of that makes sense. It probably doesn't, but more times than not, nonsensical drabble falls from my mouth. Pay no mind to me, I am not in such a position to ask such private and personal ques-,"

"You know, when you feel like you made a mistake, or that you have tread on foreign territory, you tend to get somewhat wordy, and you kinda sound like a rich girl. Not a rich brat, more like a sophisticated lady, using big words and polite phrases to brush it off, likes it nothing, when it really isn't. I can see my pain reflected in your eyes. I don't want to talk about it, and I can tell you aren't ready either. But really, I appreciate you asking. I think its about time I left. Hope to see you around, Rukia." With that, he quickly opened the door and left, shutting it softly behind him. I waited just a few moments, but by the time I opened the front door and called out his name, he was already gone, fresh rain pouring onto the asphalt street, local kids running for cover, a shiny red ball stuck in the mud, just a few paces from my lawn. How pretty and lonesome it looked in the rain. Almost like a bloody gravestone that no one dares approach, for fear of catching its taint. Thats how I felt then, like a pariah, like a leper left to her solitude, everyone too afraid to get any closer than necessary.

I blew bubbles from under water, giggling a bit at my childish games, finding small measures of delight as they reached the surface and popped, others just disrupting the soapy layers floating above, smelling faintly of roses and jasmine. I stretched in my hot tub sized bathtub, loving it even if it was too big for my, eh um, _petite _frame. I was not short!

I rose to the surface and sucked in steamy air, yanking the plug from the drain and standing, my pruned body shivering as I reached for the big Chappy towel on the toilet next to me. I wrapped myself tightly, like a sushi roll, and headed for the master bedroom, all but collapsing into a Chappy Sushi Roll heap on the ice blue comforter, burying my head into the amethyst pillows, a shade similar to my eye color. I inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent of my body lotion, roses and vanilla. For me, anything scented just _had _to be a combination of roses and something else, or I would flat out refuse to apply it to my skin, bathe in it, or burn it around the house. I was a stubborn fool, _believe _me, I know.

A fluffy body suddenly jumps onto my own, and I am rewarded with fresh, warm slobbery kisses on my shoulders, my clean skin slowly dirtying once more. I turn onto my back side and a big wet tongue assaults my nose, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus, Hisana, you just can't live even a day without me, can you? I hope you were okay while I was gone. You probably slept through the entire experience, I'm sure. What will I ever do with you, you stupid fuzzball?!" She settled her head on my chest and closed her eyes in contentment, and I sighed, my fingers scratching the tips of her ears, just the way she liked me to. Her fur was completely white, a beautiful husky with angelic blue eyes and a happy, carefree spirit. My older sister Hisana, married to my adopted brother Byakuya, had died a few years ago, and neither of us have ever been the same since. Brother had never been one to show emotions well, but after her funeral, he got even worse, throwing himself into the family business, the Kuchiki Family foreign import/export company. The company had grown five billion yen (about 60.34 million US dollars) since Hisana died. The man was running himself ragged, right into an early grave alongside my poor sister, who died from terrible illnesses she suffered all her life.

Last year, I found this poor husky wandering the streets in a quiet district in Tokyo, with a silver tag labeled _Hisana. _She had no numbers and no adresses on the tag, so I just took her home, crying all the way, knowing Hisana would have loved and cherished this dog. I rubbed her head and she nuzzled into me, and I fanned my damp hair onto the pillow, wondering if I would ever see Ichigo Kurosaki again. My thoughts jumbled as I fell asleep, Hisana falling asleep on top of me, her dreams much more pleasant than mine. For I did not dream at all. I nightmared. I nightmared of a past that still chases me, just as the sun shall forever chase the slippery moon.

It started as an old nightmare, of Kaien chasing me through my old house, the one I had kept back in Tokyo. The once pristine white walls dripped blood, _my _blood, glass shattering in my ears, his laughter taunting me, his whispers chasing me through the seemingly endless halls. Everything blurs as I fall to the ground, his shadow looming over my body, my very soul shaking in terror as he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, my hands shaking as I drove the blade into his stomach. He choked and fell into my arms, my air cut off as we slid to the ground. He looked into my eyes and laughed, and almost looked… like himself again. Human, again. He reached up and stroked my cheek, his warm blood staining my face as he slipped away, a smile on his lips.

Suddenly, I'm whooshed away to a hospital, the very one they took Kaien to after I stabbed him. He died en route. I walked aimlessly down the sterile halls, people from my past walking by, some waving and smiling, others just looking at me without the barest hint of emotion. Jushiro, an old superior of mine, he gave me a hug, while Renji just waved. Momo hugged me softly, humming to herself as she traversed the crowded halls, Rangiku and Gin waved, arms linked. It had been so long since I had seen Rangiku. After Gins death, she just… wasn't the same. Toshiro quickly followed, going over some paperwork, as usual. He nodded in passing, barely looking up. Hands grabbed me from behind, and suddenly I am facing a bloody Kaien.

"Well, Rukia. Looks like you're tougher than you look, stabbing me like that. But don't think that its so simple, that I'm gone for good. Can't get rid of me that easy. I'll be seeing ya soon, Kuchiki." He grinned at me before stepping closer to embrace me, his cold lips on mine, hands holding me in place. Forever keeping me in this blasted, bloody past. How damned I was.

I sat up quickly, Hisana's tail thumping on the comforter. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, relieved to see it was only 5:30 am. Good. I got up quickly, heading into the bathroom and getting out some makeup and some stuff for my hair to make it shiny. It was only chin length and naturally straight, so I never did much with it.

Time to head to my new job, at the Karakura Police Station. Today, and hopefully for an extended period, I get to draw criminal sketches. Not the ideal artists job, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Business and Pleasure

Ichigo

_Drip. Drip. _The hot water pounded into my body, my eyes blurring out. I didn't want to see my hands in front of me, hands that had caressed _her. _All last night, I tossed as my subconscious subjected me to our memories. The day we met. The day her brother died and when she carried his body into my fathers clinic, her body drenched in his blood. The day I first asked her out, seven years ago, after we graduated high school. I took her out to dinner, and she was so happy, practically radiating sunshine. The first time we made love, the contented silence afterwards as she layed in my arms, her sleep peaceful, her skin ever so slightly damp, glistening in the moonlight from the open window. The day I found the guts to tell her I loved her, my skin red from embarrassment, my lips surprised as she crushed hers to mine. The way she pulled back and looked at me, her gentle 'I love you, too' warming my heart. The way she looked the day I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me, the way she held me as if she never wanted to let go, crying yes into my ears, me slipping the simple ring onto her shaking finger. The way she looked after the accident, when my fellow homicide detectives, my _friends_, from Tokyo Police Department asked me to identify her dead body. How I cried when they buried her, Karin and Yuzu's arms around me.

I shut the water off slowly, listening to my 5:30 alarm go off faintly in the other room, an annoying buzz that always woke me up. I got out and wrapped my waist in a white towel and stepped out of the steamed bathroom, not bothering to look in my reflection. I grabbed the small frame off the humble nightstand, setting myself down on the soft blanket. I rubbed my fingers over the glossy glass surface, Orihime's profile almost glaring up at me, a painful reminder of _my _stupid mistakes. We had gone to the beach the day this picture was taken. It was actually a week before the accident, when everything was still good and happy. When everything about me wasn't shattered. We had been standing on a sand dune, and she had been staring off into the ocean, hands interlaced in front of her, her hair and skirt blowing out softly behind her. I saw her like that and snapped a picture before thinking, and she glanced back at me at the click, giving me a soft smile as she took a picture of me, too. I threw that one away, because what was a picture of me worth?

I sighed and put the picture back on the nightstand, sighing as I buried my damp face into the white pillows, and I inhaled softly. _The pillows, the sheets….they no longer smell like Orihime. They smell like _her. _Rukia. _It had been two years since Orihime's death, and ever since then I had never been with another woman, had never even really _looked_ at another woman, and believe me, I tried and my friends tried. All in vain. None of those women had been her, so I couldn't love them. Simple and bitter as that.

But Rukia… she made me feel differently. As if I didn't have to suffer anymore, as if I could be free from my guilt, my pain. Unlike those other women, she seemed to really see me, seemed to see past all the walls I had so painstakingly built, and she accepted what she saw, without even thinking about it. It scared me to the core.

I got up and stretched, dressing quickly in my usual detective attire, a pair of black dress pants, a white undershirt, a gray button up shirt, black shoes and a black trench coat, with suspenders on to hold two pistols, positioned over my shoulder blades. I had just been requested and transferred from Tokyo Homicide to Karakura Special Victims, a subset of detectives they had just set up a few months ago, with a serial rapist on the loose in the area. Unfortunately, not many officers or detectives in Karakura volunteered, and they didn't have many officers to pick from, so I got sent down here. My superior Kyoraku had thought the change of pace and scenery would do me good. And with that, he toasted me and downed a cup of sake, smiling at me as I left the bar we had been sitting at. That guy always knew how to drink, him and his old friend Jushiro. Jushiro was the captain of Karakura Police Force, so I was expecting a man similar to Kyoraku. He may be a drinker, but he was an insightful and intuitive man, who got the job done. He told me Jushiro would be the same, and I never had a reason to doubt the man.

I grabbed my wallet and keys, glancing at a spot on the fridge. When Orihime was still alive, and when we had lived together, she would always paste a note on the fridge before she left for her job at a hospital in Tokyo, where she was a nurse who took care of the pediatric cancer wing. Before she died, she planned on becoming a doctor, specializing in pediatric cancer. And every day, without fail, a new note would be on the fridge, where she would write bits of poetry or love notes. I had kept every single one, kept in a shoebox under my bed. I had donated her clothes and all her other things to charity, except for her hairpins and an old scarf of hers. Those were in the box too, as well as some old jewelry of hers, and a half empty bottle of her perfume. I wore her engagment ring around my neck, on a simple silver chain, under my shirt.

I sighed as I locked up my door, knowing that I needed to stop this, that I needed to stop living in a past, happy as it may have been, that doesn't exist and will never exist again. Old habits die hard, and I was a stubborn fool. Orihime would be disgusted at my present existence.

Traffic sucked, and I grabbed some coffee and a donut on the way to the Karakura Police Station, a four story, gray brick building, the sign telling you what took place within those depressing walls faded by rain, and graffiti covered the wall that faced me as I parked in the employee parking lot, all the way at the end. As I got out of the car, I nearly choked on my bite of coffee soaked donut, as the car parked next to me came into view. It was a cherry red, American Mustang, with a Chappy figurine barely visible through the tinted windows, dangling from the rear view mirror. _Oh, Jesus. _

I swallowed the rest of the coffee and donut down, quite painfully, and tossed the remainders in the trash, heading through the glass doors with a bit of a knot in my stomach. The first floor was pretty quiet, a sergeant in uniform at the front desk, some old drunks sleeping it off in lockup, and a woman dressed in red light leaning on the desk next to the sergeant, delicate wrists in cuffs. She winked at me as I headed for the elevator, after getting some information from Sergeant Praxton, a white man with a bit of an accent in his fluid Japanese. The fourth floor was a different story. Papers were flying everywhere, people running around and yelling, at phones, stacks of paper and to each other. I headed to the back, where an office with the blinds down sat, with the nameplate that said _Cpt. Jushiro Ukitake. _I wound my way around the sleep deprived, caffeine fueled officers and knocked on the door, not really waiting for an answer. Not that I would hear it over all this crazy. I let myself in and nearly walked back out, balking a bit at all the sickeningly familiar faces I saw.

A flash of red and bold, distinct black lines stepped in front of me, and Renji Abarai gathered me in a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Renji… can't b-breathe… let go!" I shoved him off and caught my breath, wheezing painfully.

"Didn't mean anything by it, Ichigo. Its good to see you out of Tokyo. Haven;t seen you since two years ago, after…" He trailed off after I gave him a look, and he glanced down at his shoes, hands stuffed into his pockets. I glanced around and spotted Rukia sitting in the corner, a large sketchbook in hand. Standing next to her was Toshiro Hitsugaya, someone I hadn't seen since the academy. Next to him stood a strange woman I had never seen before, a striking black woman with hair so black, it glistened purple almost in the lamplight. Her gold eyes screamed feline, and I found myself leaning away a bit. And finally, sitting behind a smooth, antique desk was a sharply dressed man with long, snow white hair, and a gentle smile. He seemed to have a pretty ageless face, but I could tell he was at least in his thirties, and I knew who he was instantly. Jushiro.

"Ah, Ichigo! It is good to finally meet you! Shunsui has told me many good things about you. I'm looking forward to working with you in our new Special Victims Unit. I'm sure you will help us find the serial rapist quite quickly." He spoke with a smooth and soothing voice, ageless knowledge and wisdom practically oozing from every inflection and change of pitch.

"I see you have already met Renji Abarai." He gestured towards the man, and I glance back at him, relieved to see that he hadn't changed. He still wore his violent red hair pulled back, his face a little off putting, with his bold black tattoos, with even more of the almost tribal designs on his chest.

"Yeah, we know each other from Tokyo. He mostly worked with Narcotics while I did Homicide mostly. Good to see you too, Toshiro. Haven't seen you since you worked with Dr. Unohana on that human trafficking case in '09. How's Karin? We haven't talked in awhile." I looked little Toshiro in the eye, glad to see the icy little brat once again. He was a good guy, practically a kid, but he could get kinda high and mighty sometimes, and it made it that much easier to mess with him.

"Yes, nice to see you too, Ichigo. And yes, Karin is doing well. And I guess it has been awhile -Oh, sorry Jushiro, I have to take this. I'll step outside for just a moment." The phone in his hand suddenly rang, and he hurriedly stepped outside, plugging his ear as he took the call.

"Oh, I'm glad that you are already acquainted with . And over here is Mrs. Yoruichi Shihouin. I believe you know her husband, Mr. Kisuke Urahara." I walked over and shook her hand, but she wasn't having that, instead opting for a full on bear hug, and for some reason she felt the need to squash my face into her, um _assets, _nearly suffocating me with her busty chest.

"Ah, Kiske has told me so much about you, Ichigo. Its good to finally meet you. Oh, don't give me that frightened little boy look, I don't bite! Hard." She winked and I stepped back, Jushiro chuckling softly behind me.

"Oh, Yoruichi! You really haven't changed. And this lovely young lady is Ms.-" I cut off Jushiro, knowing full well the young lady sitting in the chair in the corner, feet dangling, barely brushing the carpeted floor.

"Captain, I already know Rukia. We met just this weekend." I looked her in the eye, and she glanced down, fingers brushing over the sketchbook. I felt myself go red, and I saw Rukia's skin flush a delicate pink. Yoruichi glanced to my face and to Rukia's, then back again, laughing as hard as she could as she grabbed Renji by the arm and left, without a word.

"Well, I'm glad you know her. And it seems that the forever insightful Yoruichi has sensed something I cannot. Oh well, wouldn't be the firs-" He suddenly choked off and went into a terrible fit of coughing, removing a white handkerchief from his coat to cover his mouth with. Rukia dropped her sketchbook on the floor and rushed to his side, placing her hand tenderly on his back, glancing up at me as Jushiro nearly coughed up a lung.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked softly as his hacking subsided, the handkerchief crushed in his pale white fist.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for your concern, Ichigo. Just Father Time catching up with me, I suppose. Now then, why don't you, Rukia and the others get settled, and then you can talk with the two living victims and Rukia can get her work done. Rukia studied police consulting in college, as well as psychology while in business school, so she may go with you if you are to leave the station to do some investigation . She will be your new partner, of sorts. Toshiro will be staying here, doing some lab and paper work, taking evidence and the such, and Yoruichi and Renji will do most of the patrol work around the living victims homes, as well as assisting the two of you, when you need it. They have already been informed and given their badges, and Rukia had received her security clearance badge, so that just leaves you, Ichigo. Here. Keep it safe. Now, I have some papers to look over, and you have crimes to be solving! Happy hunting." He tossed me my new badge with a simple silver chain and I slung it around my neck, stepping out of the office, Rukia behind me. I glanced down at her small frame, wondering what twist of fate brought us together again. I guess the universe as its own reasons, as well as a sick sense of humor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Unbelievable Realities

Rukia

_How… What?! I honestly thought that I would never see this man again. I'm grateful, but what does it mean?_ I followed a seemingly agitated and lost Ichigo out of Jushiro's office, glad to have so many familiar faces surrounding me again. Yoruichi and brother went _way _back, and Renji and I went to school together, though her was a scholarship student, who nearly collapsed three times during high school, pushing himself to keep his grades at the top, in order to keep going to the school for free. Then to become a detective? It shocked me at the time, but the career suited him perfectly. Toshiro used to work estate and foreign diplomatic security with brother, and Jushiro and I had been friends since my teen years, when he was introduced to brother and I at a high society party by a mutual friend. He took an interest in me while I was going to business school, and we became good friends and confidants. He was one of the greatest friends I ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Renji pointed Ichigo and I to an interrogation room at the end of the room, where there was a front room and the actual interrogation room, with one of those two way mirrors you only see in late night crime shows. He knocked on the door softly before stepping in, a look of intense focus on his face. He slipped into a small, almost charming smile as we stepped into the room, a pretty young lady sitting at a steel table, a glass of water clasped between her shaking hands, eyes red from rubbing and crying, a few stray tissues scattered in front of her.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a new detective here. I'm just here to talk, and then Ms. Rukia Kuchiki over there is going to work with you so we can get a sketch of your attacker. Is that alright? Do you think you're up for it?" He spoke so gently and calmly, as if soothing a spooked animal, ready to bolt at the first sign of a threat. She nodded her head slowly, keeping her head down ever so slightly as she straightened her back up from the back of the chair.

"Yes. My name is Kaori Sato. Thank you for being so polite." She spoke quite softly, and she was very pretty, with waist length black hair, with sparkling black eyes and smooth skin, and a very gentle atmosphere about her, almost as if she had spent her entire life living in a flower garden. She seemed like such a delicate flower, as if a stiff wind would blow her down. I couldn't understand how women could stand to be so weak. I don't mean to be judgmental, but I felt such weakness once, with Kaien, and it scared me, to my very core. I _despise _such weakness, but not the person, if that makes sense. People can't help being who they are. I know that better than anyone. But all of her beauty and delicateness was ruined by her beating, a right black eye, and cuts all over her face and arms. Defensive wounds. At least she tried to fight back.

"I'm just glad you're ready to talk, Kaori. I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me about that night. Is that ok?" he slid himself into a creaky old metal chair across from Kaori, a pad and paper suddenly in his hands. I pulled an old folding chair from the corner and sat at the right end of the table, in between the two of them, my fresh new sketchbook and pencils in my lap. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear this, but I would not be weak for this woman. This woman deserved sympathy, not fear and disgust. She probably feels enough of that inside right now.

"Well, detective-"

"Please, call me Ichigo. detective sounds so stuffy." He interrupted her quickly, smiling slightly as she raised her head, smiling a little in return. What a charming bastard!

"Oh, um, well _Ichigo. _It was five days ago, and I was headed home at about nine thirty pm. I work at an accounting firm, and it gets pretty stressful, so some of the girls and I went out for some drinks. I don't own a car, so I was walking home, when I took my usual shortcut down an alley, between an old flower shop and an old bakery. I heard a noise like a click and… and I turned a-a-and…" She pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes, as if she could rub the memories away. Tears seeped from under her hand, and I scooted closer to her, taking both of her hands slowly, and rubbing them between my own. Her fingers were so hot, and I was always unnaturally cool, and she glanced down at me with grateful, blurred eyes.

"Please, Kaori. I need you to be strong right now. I know that right now, you feel like the weakest, most disgusting and most insignificant thing in the world, but you're not. You survived, and that takes real courage, real strength. I know its hard, and I know it hurts, but I need you to _try. _Please, Kaori." I rubbed my cool hands around her warm ones, and she cried even harder, finally hiccupping a little as the sobs began to subside.

"Um, w-well. That noise, it w-was a click. I turned and saw a flash of light, over and _over _again. A l-lighter. He slowly approached, forever clicking that _goddamn l-lighter. _It was s-so dark, I was mesmerized by the flames. Suddenly, he was so close, and something thumped my head, and it got q-quiet for awhile. When I woke up, he was already…," she glanced down, red coloring her face as the shame took over.

"When he was done, it felt like hours had passed. I had a blindfold on, and my hands were bound in… s-silk. All of a sudden, he ripped the blindfold off, and the lighter was inches from my f-f-face!" She heaved with a huge sob, even more tears leaking out. How the human body could produce so many tears. She took a sip of water and coughed, scratching her neck a little.

He lifted up my under shirt and ripped off my b-bra, and took the l-lighter to my s-stomach and chest. It hurt so bad!" She lifted her black sweater up, to her bra line, and her stomach was covered in bandages, with the burned marks creeping over the edges of the white gauze. There was barely an inch of her skin that wasn't covered in white. It made me ache a little inside.

"Its okay, Kaori. You're doing great, but go slow, if you want. Ichigo and I are here for you as long as you need." I glanced back at him, and he nodded, and interesting gleam in his eyes. He appraised me, as if surprised at what he saw.

"Thanks, Rukia. He b-burned me for awhile, before he went back to… you know. Thats when he started to cut me. He cut the silk ropes first, and said that if I didn't fight back, that he would… make me _touch _him. So I fought back. After, he hit me over the head with the other end of the knife, and I w-woke up in the alley I had been in, but it was already long past sunrise. I crawled into the street, and someone found me and called the police. I've been here and hospital ever since. My friend Hotaru is putting me up. But I haven't been able to sleep, I can barely eat, all I do is sit there. Hotaru has been reading to me though. Its been n-nice." She smiled at me through the tears, and I gripped her hands in mine, before giving her a tissue and putting my sketchbook on the table. All this time, Ichigo had been taking fast notes, and then the pen stopped its furious scratching as I opened my box of sketching pencils, hands just barely shaking as I opened to a fresh page in my book.

"Alright Kaori, we're going to create his face, ok? Just keep your mind focused on me. I need you to tell me every detail, every line, every contour of his face, can you do that for me, Kaori?" She nodded softly and began. We spent nearly two hours at that table, going over every detail as I tried my best to follow her every word. At the end, my hands were shaking, and I could feel my vision blur as my head went a bit fuzzy. I stood up, letting the sketchbook fall to the steel tabletop.

"Rukia, w-whats wrong? A-are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Kaori. you've been a great help. Please excuse me for just a moment." With that, I bowed my head and ran, hand over my mouth as I found a handicapp unizex bathroom nearby. I dropped to my knees and violently let loose the contents of my stomach into the pristine white toilet, my hands shaking as they gripped either side of the bowl. Suddenly, warm, soft hands pulled my short hair back and rubbed my head until it was over. I slumped onto the cold tile floor, closing my eyes and setting my head against the relieving cool, my head pounding.

_No! This isn't real, this can't be happening! It _has _to be a dream. _The face I had drawn flashed behind my closed lids and I cringed, curling into myself as those hands stroked my head. I inhaled deeply. _Ichigo. _That face flashed again, and I could feel my eyes sting. His name curled onto my tongue, like poison.

_Kaien. _


	8. Chapter 8

The rain. It pounded into my heart and soul, blinding me to what really mattered. For a brief, blissful time, the rain had gotten lighter. Orihime hadn't made the rain stop, but she made it bearable. I was drowning in it after her death, and from the looks of things, Rukia was drowning, too. What could have caused her such pain? I stroked her soft hair as she lay on the cold blue tile, air gasping in and out of her. She shuddered and finally sat up, gripping the sink to help herself up. She stood in front of the sink and rinsed her mouth out, running her hands through her hair once she turned the water off, and I got up and brushed my pants off, glad she had stopped throwing up. I don't exactly do well with the ill. That was more of my fanatic father's specialty.

**I put my hand on her shoulder as she kept her hands on either side of the sink, head down. She was shaking. Her shoulders began to heave a bit, as if she needed to cry. **For a moment, it seemed like she would, but then she froze and suddenly left from my grasp, heading out the bathroom door before I had time to register what had happened.

"Damn. What happened to her?" I shook my head slowly as I followed her, back to the interrogation room, where Kaori sat, much more composed than before. Rukia sat back in her chair, hands fisted her in lap, eyes anywhere than that sketchbook.

"Kaori, I… I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. Its just, um… This man. I used to know this man. He's cut his face though, to disguise himself, I guess." I glanced from her frozen face to the sketch, where a man with shaggy black hair and familiar face looked up at me, with a long, jagged scar reaching from the corner of his left eye to the corner of his lips, in a crescent moon shape. I was horrified to think that he looked like me. I was glad Kaori didn't catch the resemblance. I glanced back at Rukia, wondering if this man had done similar things to her. I had seen her undressed, but I didn't look that closely, and I didn't see her backside. It made me furious, wondering what scars may have marred her beautiful body. Anger pulsed through me like poison as she continued.

"I… I thought that he was dead. Was sure he was, I even went to his funeral, just to make sure. I guess I was wrong. When I met him, he was a charming man, full of kindness and wisdom. I admit, I fell in love with him, just a bit. He seemed to like me, too. He was the first man I had ever been intimate with. Then, after a year of our affair, he came to me, grief stricken, and told me his wife had died. He had led me on, for a _year _and I never knew he was married. I was so furious, I slapped him across the face. And he just laughed at me. He said that he knew the monster that killed his precious wife, Miyako. Thats when I noticed the blood on his hands, on his clothes. And the jagged blade that stuck out of his jeans pocket, the hilt bloody. He looked so scared as he took that knife out of his pocket, like a frightened boy, and he said that he couldn't remember the last two days, that he had blacked out and woken up next to a dead Miyako, with this knife in his hand. He kissed me. He said that he thought he killed her, and started to shake. 'But this is what you wanted, right?'. He asked me that over and over again, saying that we could be together now, forever. I began to cry, and he slapped me. I told him to leave, that I could never love a man that had killed his own wife. I told him to get out of my life, that I hated him, that I was disgusted with him. He looked at me with those crazed eyes, and the man I had loved was gone. He laughed at me and left, promising me he would be back as he slammed the door. I cried for three days after. He broke my heart." She interlaced her hands and bowed her head even more, as if she couldn't stand to look at either one of us. As if her shame was too much to bear.

"Months passed, I changed my locks and I thought I was safe. I started to forget about him. And then one night, while I was taking a shower, he broke in and raped me. He kept me hostage in my own home for three days, mutilating my inner thighs and my back. I had to sleep on my stomach for months after. On the third day, I escaped from the bedroom and ran, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. He finally caught up with me, and I stabbed him. I sat there for a minute, his blood pooling out, and his face almost looked human again as he died in my arms. I quickly got dressed and called the police, but it was too late for him. I told them it was self defense, and I had the two black eyes, the busted lip and fractured wrist to prove it. I figured that since he was dead, there was no point to tell them he raped me, and they didn't ask. I went home later that night without a word." She stopped and shuddered, and Kaori took her fisted hands and smoothed them out, stroking her hands. I felt so useless, so I just sat down next to her, hands shaking as I gripped the steel tabletop.

Rukia glanced up at me, as if she had forgotten I was here. Her eyes glistened, and I felt jealousy and anger rushing through my veins.

"Ichigo, I stabbed him with my very own hands! I saw his dead body, touched his cold flesh! And now… he's back. What am I supposed to do?" She looked into Kaori's eyes, as if hoping that the reality taking form in front of her was all just a dream. "Kaori, I hope you have just found his doppelganger, and that this isn't who I think it is. If it is, then this fight isn't over. And when it ends, it will be ugly." Rukia looked away, as if ashamed again.

"Rukia, this isn't your fault. You and I, we share a common past, and a common enemy. Please, don't feel guilty, you did everything you thought was right when you killed your old lover. But you may be right! My friend Hotaru, she was eating lunch with her sister once, Chiyo, and Hotaru glanced out the window and saw an exact copy of her sister, just in different clothes and different hair, but the face and the way she walked were exactly the same! So maybe, the man who attacked me just strongly resembles your old lover. Now that I think about, Ichigo here looks a bit like this man. See, its possible." Kaori smiled at Rukia, and Rukia nodded and offered a watery smile in return.

"Thank you, Kaori. I feel much more confident now. Maybe you're right. After all I've seen in life, I guess anything is possible. Alright Ichigo, should we go do some detective work?" She looked at me and smiled this incredible smile, as if she knew something I didn't. This womans ability to bounce back was something else.

"Yeah, I guess we can go and make copies of this sketch, pass it around to local newspapers and media stations. We can also go talk to the coroner and get the medical reports on the other victims, and get the reports on the rape kits. Kaori, you've been a great help. Thank you for being so forthcoming about the attack. If you ever need me, I'm always here. We'll call you if we need anymore information." With that, I left, with Rukia behind me as I went to Renji and got the hospital where the coroner was, and Rukia and I headed out, and I made sure to grab a set of handcuffs, some pepper spray for Rukia, and a radio. Rukia and I got downstairs, back to the parking lot, and we took her car. Damn, what a car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rained In

Rukia

_How could I let myself look so weak? How could I let myself look so weak in front of Kaori, in front of Ichigo? I won't tolerate this! _My hands shook ever so slightly, and I tightened my hands on the leather wheel, following Ichigo's directions to the hospital. I glanced over at him, his orange hair shockingly bright in the black interior of the car. He was looking straight ahead, eyes focused on something I couldn't see. At the next stoplight, I realized his hands were clenched into fists, a vein pulsing in his temple. He looked so murderous, as if he wanted to rip something or _someone. _

"Ichigo… Ichigo!" I startled him, and it took him a minute to hear me, and shake off the daze in his eyes. He finally met my eye as we slid into a parking spot at the local hospital, sirens wailing in the distance.

"Ichigo, I… Thank you." His brow furrowed and he frowned, and for some reason I found it ridiculously cute, so much that I had to fight off a giggle.

"For what, exactly?"

"For not giving me that _pitiful look_, like I'm some child, some wounded animal that needs protecting. Thank you for seeing _me_, and not just another victim that needs consoling. I've accepted what happened, have come to terms with it. Other people though, they sometimes have a hard time hearing the truth. Thank you for not making a huge deal out of it, for letting me be about the entire thing. You're the first that has ever treated me in such a way after learning about my past, and probably the last." I left him with that, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut and heading off to the main entrance of the hospital, smiling a little as I heard Ichigo scramble to shut the door and catch up.

We entered the cold lobby, and with a quick flash of Ichigo's badge and some sweet words to the receptionist with the big blonde hair, we were whisked away to the morgue with a security escort, a small man with a nice smile, who chatted with Ichigo as I stared at the sickeningly white walls, reminded of the hospital I was in when Kaien supposedly died. That really rocked my foundations, foundations I had spent two years rebuilding. At that point, I wasn't really sure what was real and what wasn't.

We quickly made it to the morgue, where a pretty Irish/British looking girl, Medical Examiner Molly Finnigan according to the name tag greeted us, her red hair and blue eyes shining in the harsh, fluorescent light. She led us over to two medical tables, where indistinct forms lay under gray tarps. She whisked both back and stepped away, towards Ichigo, speaking of the girls rough vaginal tearing and the trauma to the head, as well as the excessive burn and cut marks, saying that they eventually died of exsanguination, or extreme blood loss. Their voices, her's in thick english, and Ichigo's in hesitant english, his pen scratching across a pad furiously, seemed to fade out as I approached the two girls. One was of Japanese descent, while the other was caucasian. Thats where the differences ended. Both of their faces were cut and bruised deep, their skin varying shades of blue, purple and black. What little I could see of their chests was burned black, and the only thing that kept flashing through my head was, _That could have been me. These girls are dead, and I could have easily been one of them. _

"Rukia, I got all the information we need. Lets head out. Jushiro called, apparently Renji and Yoruichi have already taken all the witness statements and bagged the remaining evidence. Molly has given me the reports on the rape kits and the victims, so I guess we're done, for now. I'm going to head back to the station, talk to Jushiro, then I'm going to go home and set up my board. Thanks for all the help, Molly. We'll call if we need any more information." With that, we headed back to the living part of the hospital, and for that I was grateful. I got to the station quickly, and he was in and out in twenty minutes, and at that point, around noon, my stomach was growling, so I convinced Ichigo to let me treat him to lunch, at a cafe around the corner of my house.

It was an old shop that sold good food, and we both ordered bowls of ramen. We sat there for about an hour, just chatting, and I noticed the outline of a ring under his shirt. It intrigued me, but I felt it would be rude to ask, so I kept my mouth shut. I tried to pick up the tab, but Ichigo insisted on paying for the meal. I wouldn't back down, and neither would he, so I compromised by going Dutch. I laughed at his old fashionedness, but he just blew me off, saying it was the gentlemanly thing to do. How cute. Not many think that way anymore, though.

"So, Rukia. Something has been bothering me for awhile. Your last name is Kuchiki, right?" After the ramen, I decided to order some ice cream, and Ichigo opted for a cup of coffee. Until his question, we had been sitting in contented silence as I fought off brain freeze. I glanced up at him, surprised at his question. I really hoped it wasn't going to go the way it usually does, when people find out about my lineage.

"Yes. what of it?" I regretted my rude tone, but I'd been down this road before. People would make the connection, and start looking at me different, acting politer and a bit more… distanced. And I came to hate them for it.

"Its nothing, I just think I met your brother once, at an Officers Ball a few years back, where we were also hosting a fundraiser, and your brother attended for the publicity, I suppose. I think I might just remember seeing you there. You were a bit smaller, but you were wearing this backless, dark amethyst dress. I remember being a bit spellbound. I would have asked you to dance, but my girlfriend and I were there together, and that would have just been rude. Do you remember?" He looked at me with those soft, incredible eyes, and I found myself blushing under their scrutiny. I looked down into my ice cream, as I recalled the event. I remember thinking the ballroom itself was glamorous, as well as the clothing, but that the people wearing the clothes were unbelievably dull, and brother only talked business. I was his companion, for Hisana was too ill to get out of bed that day.

"Yes, I think I remember. Now that I think about it, I might have seen you, and your girlfriend. I remember thinking that she looked beautiful, and that you two looked like the most happy and interesting people in the room. I usually hate events like that, because all brother talks about is business. He would have taken his wife Hisana, my sister, but she was too ill. She insisted on going, but Byakuya said no, and she really didn't have the strength to argue." I remembered the beautiful girl he was with, remembering how jealous I felt of her. She was the type of a girl with a _womans _body, while I could probably pass for a twelve year old girl still, compared to her. Hisana always insisted I was beautiful, but I was always doubtful. I could call myself pretty, but beautiful? I was never sure about that.

"Yeah, she was beautiful." His eyes darkened, and he looked away. I knew I should let sleeping dogs lie, but I have never been known for backing down.

"_Was? _Is she… ?"

"Dead, you mean? Yeah. Two years ago. About two weeks after I asked her to marry me." _Damn. How could I ask such questions?! _He looked back at me, into my eyes, and I saw his true pain, unmasked, for only me to see. The bustle of the cafe faded into the background, and I found myself reaching across and grasping his hand, the one not gripping the coffee mug in a stranglehold. He was shaking, and his hands were hot. I wanted to get rid of his anger, and instead I replaced it with despair. How cruel of me.

"Alright, Ichigo. I think we've had enough excitement for today. Let me take you home." He nodded and turned his head away as I called a passing waiter over, and picked up the tab for the ice cream and coffee. We stood and I donned my black knee length coat, buttoning it up as I led the way out of the cafe.

I stepped outside, under the cafe awning thankfully, and rain and wind greeted me, rushing and pounding onto the earth as hard as it could. I glanced over to Ichigo, and he glanced at me, and we both laughed out loud, knowing how undeniably screwed we were.

"Look, Ichigo," I had to yell to be heard over the rain, and even then, I could barely hear myself.

"Ichigo, I can get to my house from here in this weather, but I'm not so sure about your house. How about I take you to my house, to wait out the storm?" He seemed a bit shocked that I would make such a scandalous offer, but he nodded, looking at me a bit wide eyed as I ran head on into the rain, towards the cafe parking lot, glad my car was such an eye catching color. I quickly grabbed my keys from my coat pocket, wondering why I didn't grab my messenger bag this morning. I unlocked the door as fast as I could, my slick body sliding onto the leather seat as I reached across the dark interior to unlock Ichigo's door. He scrambled in quickly, and my hands shook as I turned the car engine on, the heater soon following.

I navigated the wet street in panicked silence, my eyes barely able to discern street signs from the wall of rain that bombarded my car roof. We made to my house faster than I thought we would, and I rushed to the front door, hands shaking as I searched for the right key and got it in the lock, rushing in as a wall of heat hit me. I usually turn the heat off before leaving, but I wasn't thinking clearly that morning. Thank god.

I shut and locked the door, hurriedly, hoping not too much rain got in, turning to a shiver Ichigo, his teeth chattering ever so slightly, just like mine. His hair was a bit darker from the rain, but still startling in the dark interior of the foyer. I walked towards the kitchen and beckoned him to follow, listening to the now damp hall carpet squish under our feet.

"Here, you may want to take those clothes off, or you'll catch cold. Ok, go upstairs, go turn left and go through my bedroom, to the white door on the other side of the room, and run a bath or take a shower, whichever you prefer. Leave your wet clothes outside the door, and I'll put them in the dryer. There are fresh towels on the shelf in the -"

"Rukia, no, its really not necessary, I'll be just fi-"

"No. You took care of me, and now its my turn. I'll take a bath after you, and your clothes should be dry by then. No Ichigo, no buts. Now, go upstairs and do as I say. I'll make us something hot to drink while you get cleaned up. No go on, go. I don't have all day!" I pushed him a little, and he just gave me a puzzled look, laughing to himself as he headed towards the stairs in the den next to the kitchen. He trudged up the stairs a bit slowly, as if unsure in unfamiliar territory. A few minutes later, I heard the water turn on, and I headed up to my bedroom, to get his clothes. Who knew this morning that I would have a man bathing in my house. Damn, how the days can surprise you!

Sometimes, around men, I would take trips down memory lane and get scared, and then angry, and I would usually lash out violently. But with Ichigo… I never felt like that. With him, it almost felt like he… erased my terrible memories. But no matter how comforting a person's presence, he couldn't erase my scars.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Heated Thoughts

Surprising Desire

Ichigo

The hot water ran from the tap and filled the oversized porcelain tub that encompassed my body, scaring the last of the rain induced chill away. _Jesus, for a damn midget, she sure has a big house, with an equally tub… and a big bed. Combined with the car, is she were a guy, I would think she was compensating for something. Though I suppose, with that chest of hers, its possible. _I laughed out loud at both myself and my rudeness, as well as my awkward situation. I haven't known the girl for a week, and she already has me naked in her house. Talk about a sweet talker.

I laid down into the welcoming water, letting it cover up my entire body, and I opened my eyes under the water, liking how everything became indistinct and blue, all noise gone, the only sound I heard was the water subtly shifting in the tub.

Once the water became cold, I stood up and stretched, pulling the plug on the water and stepping out of the tub, reaching for the bamboo shelf that held an array of soft, clean black towels. On the towel rung, next to the tub, was a small Chappy towel, complete with a Chappy hood and paws. I nearly choked as I laughed, banging on the bathroom wall a bit as my eyes went blurry. Rukia seemed to be so classy, so high up and mature, and I discover _that _in her bathroom?! What a contradiction, that woman.

I opened the bathroom door, shutting off the light and heading into the subtlety cooler bedroom, a bedroom that amazed me a bit. Her large bed was set on one end of the room, a large, king sized bed with an icy blue comforter, and pillows a color I could only describe as Rukia's eyes. She had a nightstand on either side, and posters from favorite animes, mangas and bands. I was surprised to see a Beatles poster. My mother loved The Beatles. And so did I. Orihime never cared for them though. Said she couldn't understand a lot of their obscure stuff, and didn't care for their love songs. One thing I couldn't understand about her.

The wall opposite of her bed was floor-to-ceiling glass, with the white curtains pulled back. She had a two loveseats and a low coffee table, with stacks of books and a sketchbook, and to top it all off, a beautiful chandelier hanging over the two loveseats. The chandelier was crystal and very intricate, shining in such a way that it looked sculpted from ice.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream of fear, and the sound of something breaking broke up my scrutiny of the midgets room, and without thinking, I bolted downstairs, one hand keeping a firm hold on the towel around my waist, the other sliding across the banister as I took the stairs, three at a time, landing with a thud in the den as I rushed to the kitchen.

Rukia stood not in the kitchen, like I thought, but in yet another living room, behind the kitchen, complete with squishy leather couches and a tv, as well as paintings everywhere, art supplies scattered about the place. She stood in front of the glass coffee table, blocking from my sight whatever had scared the crap out of her. Two broken mugs, full of hot joe, were staining the white shag carpet and the black wooden floor boards below are feet, and I headed back into the kitchen, grabbing a trash bag from under the sink and a washcloth, as well as some cleaner. I picked up the shards and cleaned up the coffee stains, standing behind Rukia when it was done. I finally let myself look at what had scared her. It was a crystal vase, full of freshly cut, blood red roses. They were a bit eerie, in their perfection. In her perfect, small pale hands was a note, written in scriptive longhand was the line, '_All my love, from me to you.' _

"Rukia… What does it mean? Who are they from? I know you know." She didn't respond at first, and I placed a hand on her shoulder as I peered over it. She was wearing a black cotton tank top and shorts, and I finally saw her scars, her burns. They covered her like rancid tattoos, horrible and permanent reminders of a time I knew she'd rather forget. Yet another thing we shared. She finally spoke, and her voice shook painfully.

"The fi-first night Kaien and I… made love, he gave me this exact gift. And after we made love, thats what her whispered in my ear. '_All my love, from me to you.' _How… _He was here. He was in my house. _ Ichigo… how could this have happened?! How… he's supposed to be dead! He's supposed to be dead, and instead he is breaking into my house and trying to get to me. Again! Oh god… Ichigo, I… What am I supposed to do?!" I've never been much of a talker, nor was I ever good with words. Whenever I sparred with Kenpachi, Renji, or even Shuhei and Kisuke, there was never talk, only physical responses, physical conversations. I was good with physical, so I went with physical. I wrapped my arms around her, from behind, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She tensed for a moment, the note in her hand fluttering to the carpet, but soon she hands hung onto my arms, as if I were so solid, so strong inside. She turned her to the side, her left ear just below my heart, which I realized with chagrin, was beating at a thundering pace.

Rukia

_Oh… I forgot how warm he was. How… secure he felt. What I would give to stay in his arms forever. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why, Ichigo?! Why you, and no one else? Why… no,_how _do you make me feel this way. It scares me so much, the way you make my heart race. Funny thing is though, I can feel your heart racing, too. _

I put my hands on his arms, wrapped so tenderly around me, my ear against his heart. It beat so loudly, so strongly. I closed my eyes, stopped thinking, and let myself _feel. _He placed his nose in the crook of neck and inhaled softly, making me shiver, with fear and anticipation. Not fear of being with him, but fear of the consequences. The promise I made brother before I left rang through my ears, but I squashed it down. Nothing could ruin this moment. I reached with my arms, over to his face, and grasped his chin, and his eyes opened in shock, as I brought my face so, so close to his.

Our breath became fast and heated, barely enough for both of us, it seemed. His lips, so tantalizingly close. _Am I willing to do this, even with my promise to brother fresh in my mind? Am I willing to hurt him like this? If Kaien is truly back, a relationship will lead to only more chaos. This _will _end badly. _I had to keep telling myself, as I let my hands fall, and stepped out of his embrace, a crack of thunder pealing through the house, a flash of lightning flashed by the french doors at the end of the room, and the power went out. _Damn it! Universe, could you have any worse timing?! _

"Rukia, you there?" I felt him reach out blindly for me, and what does he touch? Take a wild guess, I dare you.

"Well, Ichigo, I'm quite flattered. But I think it would be better if you moved that hand _away before I cut it off!" _That got his attention, and his hand dropped, my heart and blood pounding out a frenzied beat in my head, as the lights twitched and slowly flickered on. Well, that was a bit underwhelming. Ichigo stood about a mere six inches away, with a black towel riding dangerously low on his hips. I gulped as my eyes rose slowly from those hips to his defined muscles, to his face, which had a grin that told me I was caught. I also saw the hurt in his eyes. _From my rejection? _I couldn't be sure.

Ichigo

_I didn't imagine that, right? She tried to kiss me just then. But something in her eyes… something is still holding her back. _I saw her eyes appraise my half naked body, saw that cute blush, saw that cute, involuntary swallow. My eyes flickered momentarily to the vase on the coffee table, the cursed roses still fresh and dewy. Her eyes followed mine, and they flashed with such pure anger that she scared me half out of my wits. She picked up the vase, and the noted weighing both in hand, before heading towards those french doors at the end of the living room. She jerked one door openly quickly, rushing onto the back porch and throwing the vase into the large and spacious backyard, winds whipping her hair around, her thin little body barely able to stand it.

"_Kaien, you bastard. I promise, if I have to kill you twice, I'll do it, even if its the last goddamn thing I do!" _With that, she stepped back inside, slamming the french door so hard that the glass rattled painfully. _Remind me to never cross her ever again._

She headed back to the kitchen, was gone a few minutes, and was back with my dry and warm clothes. He tossed them to, looking anywhere but at me as she spoke.

"There is a bathroom in the front hall you can change in, and since it looks like the storm isn't letting up anytime soon, you can take the couch, either in here or in the den. Sorry I don't have a bed for you, Ichigo. You go change, I'll be in the den if you need me." And with that, she hurried away, a hand rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. _Jesus, how long will this last? I'm afraid to do anything because Orihime still haunts me, but what about her? I feel like there is more to this than the man that hurt her. But just what the hell is it?! God, what I would give for telepathy!_

I went back to the front hall and changed into just my red boxers and my white tank top. I headed back to the den, where Rukia sat quietly, sketchbook in front of her, an english song I didn't recognize playing from her ipod on its stand in the corner, a bowl of chips and a sketchbook in front of her, pencil behind the ear, fingers rubbing her lip in thought. I went over to the left end of the couch and plopped down, shaking the entire damn thing, waking her from her daze. I reached for a chip, pita chips to be exact, and chewed loudly. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to irritate her, to get under her skin,to get that stupid, composed facade off of her face. I'd seen her composed, I'd seen her in utter despair, and murderously angry, but I rarely did I see her happy, or playfully angry. Anything was better than the despair I felt under her composure.

As I sat there, thinking, Rukia not really paying attention to me, the words of the english song filtered in.

'_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

_Can you help the hopeless?_

_Well, I'm begging on my knees,_

_Can you save my bastard soul?_

_Will you wait for me?_

_I'm sorry brothers,_

_So sorry lover,_

_Forgive me father,_

_I love you mother._

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel my heart? _

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone._

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._

_The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._

_Can you feel my heart?_

_Can you hear the silence?_

_Can you see the dark?_

_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?'_

Its lyrics were chilling, but I found myself liking the song, though I usually didn't listen to that kind of music. It made me curious though. I really didn't expect Rukia to be into this sort of thing. To be honest though, she just seemed so mysterious to me. Like an enigma, shrouded in mystery. Pretty cliched, I know.

"Rukia, this is a pretty cool song. Who is it?"

"Ah, glad you noticed. Its Bring Me The Horizon. Their an American band. A few years back, I found myself surprised that I liked a lot of American bands. Actually, Renji got me into a lot of these bands, surprisingly." She didn't look at me, but she answered honestly enough, and that was more than I could have asked for.

"Renji, huh? Doesn't really surprise me. How'd you two meet, anyway?" She was speaking to me, very openly, too, and since she was in such a giving mood, I figured I should test the boundaries, see how far I could push her.

"Well, we met in middle school. He was a scholarship kid, while I was the rich kid. We went to an elite private school, and he always had to bust his ass to make it their, and he did, graduating top of most of his classes, with many high schools happy to have him. We went to the same high school, too, where he had to bust his ass even harder, especially since the other students were not happy to have a 'Stray Dog' in their presence. But he made it, like he always does. Resilient bastard." She finally looked up at me, and the next songs lyrics drifted into my ears.

'_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Hold on. Hold on_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye.'_

"Who's this?"

"Breaking Benjamin. There is a Nightcore version of this song that is pretty good as well." She looked down again, and I figured I should give it a rest. I grabbed a blue blanket from the back of the couch, and halfway curled up, not wanting to be rude and take up the whole couch. It was warm, and it smelled like her, cool and pleasant, peaceful. Something I hadn't felt in a really long time.

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, can't believe I'm at Chapter Ten! I know I'm not the greatest writer, but thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorite me! I'm pretty new at this, but I'm doing my best. Hope this chapter wasn't two weird, and I swear, Rukia's promise to Byakuya, as well as the circumstances around Orihime's death will be revealed shortly, just bear with me. Oh, and I realized I screwed up Chapter 8, so I fixed it, if you would like to re-read it. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Screams In The Silent Night

Ichigo

'_Oh, Ichigo, yes, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!' Her smile was so kind, so compelling, like sunshine._

'_Oh, Ichigo, it hurts. Are we going to be okay? Ichigo, help me!' But I couldn't. I had caused this mess, and I couldn't save her! Her voice ripped me to shreds, more than all the glass and scrap metal surrounding us, blood clouding my vision. I didn't reach her in time. Even in my dreams, I never reached her in time._

I sat up in the dark, disoriented, wondering what it was that woke me up, and where I was. I remembered I was at Rukia's, just as thunder rolled outside, and another blood curdling scream pierced my senses. I bolted up, scrambling for the lamp I knew was next to me, sighing in relief as I rushed up the stairs, now that everything was lit. I bounded up, taking the steps three at a time, a bit of deja vu hitting me as I made it to Rukia's open door.

She lay in semi darkness on her bed, a bit of light coming from the lamp next to her nightstand, which was wrapped in a blue scarf, tinting the light as such. She tossed and turned in her sleep, and screeched one more time as I went to her side. I shook her as hard as I could, trying to wake her, but she wouldn't budge, screaming yet again. I slapped her across the face, satisfied when she finally woke, but I felt bad when I saw the red mark appear on her perfect skin, on her pale white cheek.

She fought me for a moment, but she seemed to recognize me, and collapsed into my arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Goddamn it, Ichigo! I _hate, _no I positively _despise _being this weak, especially around _you. _But for some reason, its just too easy! But why?! Why do you make me feel like this, Ichigo?!" She beat her fists against my chest, and I was tongue tied, not sure what to say at all. I was about to stand up and leave, like some deplorable guy, when she clenched me to her.

"_Please. Please, Ichigo. Stay with me tonight."_ I froze for a moment, before looking into her eyes, those drowning sapphires. How could I say no to her? I laid her back down, with her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her shaking form.

"I-Ichigo, would you tell me a story?" The question fell into the silent air like an arrow, popping the desolate atmosphere. I placed my chin in the crook of her neck, my breath fanning her hair out.

"What kind of story?"

"Anything. Please. To get my mind off of things." She sounded so desperate, so close to the breaking point, that I complied easily. Maybe a lot easier than I should have.

"Alright… when I met Orihime, she was like sunshine, like a peaceful ray of sunshine. When I asked her to marry me, both she and my family were over the moon, for most of them were convinced I was a basket case, though Karin, one of my sisters, seemed to have some faith in me. Two weeks after that, it was our five year anniversary, and I surprised her by taking her out to this french restaurant she'd been wanting to got to for weeks. She got so dressed up, in this pretty pink dress, her hair done beautifully, and she smelled like walking sunshine, and vanilla."

"We got into the car, and we started driving. I don't really remember what we said, I just remember taking my eyes off the road for _just a second, _glancing at her as she laughed, and at the last moment, I noticed she didn't have her seatbelt on. And thats when the drunk driver crashed into us. I don't remember much after that, I just remember Orihime calling out to me, and how I tried to open my eyes, but blood kept getting into my eyes, and I was pinned under the dash, the seat belt still in place. The airbags didn't go off and Orihime had been thrown from the car, barely alive. She called out to me, and I listened to her die as sirens wailed in the distance, Orihime crying in pain. The last thing I called out to her was 'I love you', and then I blacked out again. When I woke up, in that cold, white hospital, she was gone."

"I slept a lot after that, only actually waking up when it was the day of her funeral. Yuzu and Karin held me as they put her in the cold, frozen earth, and my father and all my friends just stood behind me, as if they didn't want to get too close." She had stopped crying at that point, and I cleared my throat after talking. I had never talked about Orihime's death like that, but it felt good to get it out. Rukia turned over and faced me, those eyes piercing me, even in the dark.

"That wasn't a very happy story." I shrugged my shoulders at that.

"You didn't ask for one."

"Let me finish. That wasn't a very happy story, but thank you. It helped. You know my story, and I know yours. I guess we're even now." A grim thought.

Over the next few weeks, the investigation didn't really make any leeway, and Rukia and I just got closer. I started listening to some of the music she liked, and vice versa. We had lunch together almost everyday, and we talked constantly. We also got into a lot of screaming matches as well, about the stupidest and most trivial things, but they were all in good fun. Renji usually had to separate us though.

About a month after the night I spent in Rukia's house, Karin came by the station, to see her boyfriend, Toshiro, and I was really happy to see her. I loved Yuzu and my dad, but besides my late mother, Karin was the only one in the family that I felt really understood me, on a deeper level.

She had been watching Rukia and I talk, mostly about the case. We had a board set up of where the attacks had happened, connected by red string, and we had deduced that the attacker had lived in a ten mile radius of all four attacks. We were discussing whether or not he may have lived in an apartment, or squatted in one of the numerous abandoned warehouses in the surrounding areas. I leaned sort of close to Rukia as we discussed the options, and I turned to find Karin's eyes on me, scrutinizing, her black bangs falling into her face, with a Mona Lisa smile, as if she really knew something I didn't. I backed off Rukia at that point, going back to the board to study the strings and only half arguing with her, which got Rukia pissed off enough to aim a kick at my shin, which actually stung.

"Rukia, that one actually kind of hurt this time! And what the hell was it for?" She stood glaring up at me, hands on her hips, and it was actually pretty cute. I leaned kinda close again, but backed off when I saw Karin move a little in my peripheral vision. _Damn, sis. Did you have to show up today of all days? _

"Because, you idiot, you stopped paying attention to the conversation. We aren't going to get anywhere with you half-assing things!" Now that pissed me off, to the point that I regretted my next words.

"Well, maybe if we had the guys _name, _we would be getting somewhere! What do you think, Rukia?" As soon as the words were out, I would have given anything to take them back, but I wasn't exactly known for time travel. Her eyes were shocked, but at least I got my point across. After all that time, she still hadn't told me his name, even though I understood her reasons. But, if pushing her was the only way I was going to get it, then fine.

She headed to her desk, grabbed a slip of paper and a pen, hurrying back to us, stooping onto a nearby desktop to scribble something onto it.

She ran to the board in a flash, stapling the paper onto its surface before running out of the room, to the stairs, opting out of the elevator. I looked at the paper, not knowing what to expect.

'_志波 海燕__. Shiba Kaien.' _You would never think that the wearer of such a nice name would be so sick, twisted and cruel. I was about to rush after Rukia, when Renji pushed me back a little, anger twisting his features.

"No, Ichigo. I'll go talk to her. I've known her a lot longer, I should be able to calm her down. Besides, I think you've done enough damage." With that, Renji lightly jogged towards the door leading to the stairwell, slamming the door a bit too harshly. I glanced down at my shoes and sighed, knowing that I'd screwed up. Big time. _You'd think with age, I would have become less of a dumbass. I guess age really doesn't equal wisdom or maturity._

"Ichigo, why don't I take you out for an early lunch? Toshiro unfortunately has to do lunch with a higher up, so it'll just be you and me. C'mon, Strawberry, let's talk." Karin spoke up softly, with a look that meant, '_No arguments'_ on her face. She gave her goodbyes to everyone, giving Toshiro a bit of a long kiss before we left, much to my disgust, which I didn't even bother to hide. But from the tone of her voice earlier, I didn't complain too much as we walked to the diner across the street from the station, knowing I was in for a real ass chewing.

The little bell over the door chimed, almost charming as a young waitress, probably not even out of high school, led us to a booth in the back, after a little slip of hand from Karin. She ordered raspberry ice tea, while I opted for coffee.

"And how would you like that prepared, sir?" _Sir? Never been called _that _before._

"Black. Like my soul." With that, she nodded and walked away, coming back just a few minutes late with our order. I sipped the overheated sludge, and Karin sipped her iced tea, pondering something or other, staring daggers at me. Finally, she slammed her glass on the table, just barely sloshing onto the cheap wooden surface of the table. _Here it comes. _

"Ichigo, what the hell was that?! That was obviously a touchy and personal subject for Rukia, and you just went and rubbed salt into the wound! And I thought dad had a low emotional maturity level, but you sure as hell gave him a run for his money just a minute ago!" Some people on the other end of the cafe glanced up, and others just ignored us, muttering to themselves about '_disrespectful delinquents'. _

"You know I don't think before I speak, Karin. Its one of my most _charming _and _inviting _traits." My voice dripped with sarcasm, and I quickly took another sip of coffee, glancing out the window, surprised at the nice, sunny weather. Yes, it was a bit chilly, but for November, it was pretty nice. It wouldn't last, though. By next week, snow would probably be falling, if it hadn't already.

"Oh, don't give me that load of bull, Ichigo. I'm your sister, I know you better than that! You might get away with your stupid attitude around your detective buddies, but don't even try it with me. You know better. Now, you're obviously in love with the girl, so I don't even get why you wou -," Her statement shocked me, and I interrupted quite rudely.

"_Excuse me?!_ In love?! Well, Karin, it seems you've kept your old sense of humour!"

"Bull_shit_! I remember the day you brought Orihime home, and when she showed us the ring, the look on your face! When you were arguing with Rukia, you looked not happy, but complete, even more so than you did with Orihime. And when she ran from you, I saw the way your face crumpled into such utter shame and bitterness. I'm not stupid, Ichigo, so don't treat me like I am!" Her eyes flashed, and her face was a bit flushed from all the yelling. I sat, shocked out of my wits. _In love?! How could I be in love and not know it?_

"Ok… Say I am in love with Rukia. If I were, don't you think I would know?" I asked only half-heartedly, because a part of me, as much as I didn't want to admit it, agreed with her.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid _boy! _Have you learned absolutely nothing?! Jesus, I'm a bit ashamed to call you my brother. If we weren't in public, I'd beat the crap outta you!"

"Like thats ever stopped you or dad before."

"Well, Toshiro is helping me control my anger, and channeling it into better venues."

"Oh really? What _venues?" _I sipped my coffee again and raised a brow, a bit confused at first when she blushed and looked away, hands fiddling on the table. Then, I _really _got it.

"God, Karin! I didn't need to know that! You're my sister, and he's my co-worker. Ugh, I did _not _need to know that! I mean, I assumed, but c'mon, Karin!"

"Hey, you're the one who asked the question! And anyway, back to the subject! When you see her again, you are going to apologize, grovel if you must, until you get her forgiveness. And, _this will never happen again._ You understand?" She looked at me seriously, and I swallowed and nodded, hoping I could learn to control my mouth and my temper.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I think I'll order some lunch." Seeing that the scolding was over, the waitress, Sana, came back, and took our orders. The diner served american food, as well as breakfast all day, so Karin ordered pancakes, while I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and onions. I was half through the sandwich, when I took a sip of my coke that I had ordered with lunch, a piece of bacon poised in front of Karin's mouth, when she dropped the bombshell on me.

"You know, she's in love with you, too." Needless to say, I choked, and nearly coughed up all my food. As I coughed and regained my breath, Karin just laughed and laughed, holding her sides in pure glee, her eyes watering as her laughter filled the now empty diner.

"Oh, god, Ichigo! That was classic," She wiped her eyes and took a sip of her tea, a big grin plastered on her face. "And that reaction of yours just proved to me even more that you love her, too."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11, and Chapter 12 is currently in the works, but it should be ready soon! And, I have a question for you guys. Last night, or I should say early this morning, around 2:38, as I was finishing up Chapter 11, I got a new idea, for a Ichiruki Fanfic, a project to maybe look into after this one. Here is the summary:

_A fortuneteller courtesan, rumored to have traveled with gypsies. She mystifies the 18th Century French Court with her private readings, as well as a young prince, who is facing an impending marriage to a beautiful English princess he barely knows, and with a king for a father, though some question his rule. When our young fortuneteller discovers a plot to assassinate the Royal Family, will she flee from danger, or stay and protect this young prince and his family?_

If that intiruged you, please comment whether or not you would like to have me write this story, after this Fanfic is over. Till next time, you guys :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Well, What Now?

Rukia

"Rukia, wait up! Stop running, you're going to trip and hurt yourself!" And, as if right on cue, I did trip and begin to fall down the gray, concrete steps, but Renji caught me quickly, sighing when we were safe. He released me after a moment, and just looked at me, sighing as he sat down at my feet, on the cold concrete. I soon joined him, sighing as well as i laid my head on his shoulder, like I used to do in high school, after a long and hard night of cramming for exams together.

"I'm surprised at you, Rukia. Surprised and a bit proud. Ichigo was a bit rough with his tactics, but it needed to be done, and I'm glad you did it. Don't you feel better, now that it's _truly _out in the open? Its feels even more real now, doesn't it?" _Yes, Renji. It really does._

" I guess I overreacted a bit, Renji. But, even writing his _blasted name_ took a lot of control for me. At least its out. And if it helps, then even better! I just wish… I just wish I understood why he makes me so nervous, so jumpy, like at any moment I might fly out of my own skin! Renji… I feel so confused." He reached over and patted my head, chuckling a little to himself, as if he knew something I didn't. I sat up and turned to face him, a part of me wanting to wipe that stupid, arrogant smirk off his face, but I controlled myself.

"What, Renji?! You know something. Tell me, you stupid bastard, before I beat the crap out of you!" I raised my fist to hit him, but he raised his hands in surrender, still smirking at me like _I _was the idiot on the stairs, not him.

"You still surprise me, Rukia, even after all this time. Thought I knew you too well for that. And anyway, I don't see why I should tell you, anyway. Its sort of Ichigo's business. But I guess its yours, too." He scratched the back of his head, tilting his head back and gazing up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

"Don't even try to feed me this load of bull, Renji! Out with it, before I really hurt you!"

" Alright, alright! Jesus, you're even more stubborn than Ichigo, sometimes! But Rukia, I don't know how you couldn't tell. You're in love with him, you stupid fool!" I had my fist upraised, as if to punch him, but with his words out in the open, I froze mid swing, disbelief coloring me.

"_What?! I am not in love with Ichigo! How could I fall in love with such an arrogant idiot, with a mouth bigger than his own brain?! Are you crazy?!" _I screeched like a mad woman, and Renji scooted away a bit, as if sensing the oncoming storm. I wanted to disagree, but a small part of me, the stupid, weak, romantic part of me, rejoiced and I felt a bit sick. I sat there for a minute, as a headache slowly began to pulse in my forehead.

"Ha, finally! For once, I think I've knocked you completely speechless! God, what I would give for a camera right now!" I dropped my hand, glancing down as I interlaced my hands, the chill from the concrete seeping into me. _How could I have let this happen?!_

"Renji, don't you think I would know if I was in love?"

"No offense, Rukia, but I think the love has blinded you a bit, considering that this blindsided you."

"But, Renji, he's still hung up on _her." Orihime. _Over the past few weeks, we had talked about her a lot, and about his family. It was obvious that he still thought about her all the time, dreamed about her, even.

"Well, what did you expect? They were going to get married, for crying out loud! Don't tell me that even after all he did to you, after you killed him, you didn't miss him at all? You never missed Kaien, the way her used to be?" My skin went all cold and tingly at the sound of his name, and I sighed, rubbing my neck a little.

"Well, of course I did, Renji! For awhile, he was my whole world. My best friend, the person I relied on always, the person that taught me _so much. _The sick part is, Renji, even after all the disgusting, horrific things he did to me, even with all these scars to remind me, I still love him, still miss him. My body still aches for him, and I just can't understand it! I'm so _utterly disgusted _with myself." My eyes cried silent tears, but my body did not sob or shake. I wouldn't allow it to. Renji placed his hand on my shoulder, and looked at me in the eye. Many found him menacing and imposing, but Renji was one of my best friends, and I loved him dearly.

"Well, Rukia, love is a fickle thing. Its something that is completely out of your control, completely out of your grasp, and I think that's what scares you the most." He was right. Love did scare me, had always scared me, even when I had been with Kaien.

"But Renji, what about my promise to Byakuya? What am I going to do? I can't go through with it if I feel this way about Ichigo."

"I really don't know, Rukia. You'll have to figure this out by yourself. I gotta head out and meet Yoruichi about something, so I'll see you later, alright? I know you'll figure it, Rukia. You always do." With that, he left, and I let my mind drift back, to the day I left home, a little over a month ago, and the promise brother made me agree to.

'_Rukia. I will give you time to live out this fantasy of yours, but I don't take this kind of betrayal lightly, nor will the Elders. When you come back, you will marry a man of my choosing. If aren't back by January, I will come for you myself. Do you understand, Rukia?' He looked down on at me with no emotion in his face, barely any sternness in his voice, the purple smudges under his eyes telling me all I needed to know._

'_Yes, brother. I understand. Thank you.'_

I headed back to my desk, where I picked up my sketchbook. I sat there for awhile, before deciding to draw something. I didn't even know what it was until halfway through the sketch. It was brother and Hisana, holding hands as they walked down the beach, the waves lapping at their ankles, like a playful puppy. They were walking towards me, Hisana tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, glancing over at Byakuya, blushing when she was caught staring. And Byakuya had a rare, soft smile on his face, which transformed his features from icily handsome to heart warmingly beautiful. It had been years since I'd seen that smile.

My pencil sketched across the pad furiously, as I captured Byakuya's smile, the way his eyes crinkled, the way the setting sun caught their shadows. They way Hisana's eyes curved, the way her hair blew in a soft summer breeze, curling out behind her. My hand brushed over the sketch, getting lead stains all over my hands, just as a shadow fell on the sketchbook. The shadow leaned in close, placing both hands on either side of the sketchbook, which lay on my desk, his face right next to mine, his scent invading my senses. The pencil dropped, clattering to the cheap linoleum floor, shocking me a bit as Ichigo's breath tickled my neck.

"Its beautiful. Who are they?" He turned his face to look me in the eye, and I felt my skin go pink, unable to move, ensnared by his heated gaze, his eyes molten amber and chocolate. I had to remind myself to breath as I tripped over my tongue, in an effort to respond.

"My sister, Hisana, and her husband, Byakuya, my adopted brother. She was having a good day, her headaches were gone, and I insisted we all go to the beach. I snapped a picture of them, just like this. It was one of my favorites of the two of them together. Unfortunately, Hisana died two months after this. Byakuya never smiles now, and he rarely ever looks at me anymore." My eyes refused to leave his, and he didn't back down. He was so close, so tantalizingly close. My eyes wavered just a moment, to glance down at his lips, and I shuddered a bit as I forced my eyes back up. Thats when I realized that our floor of the station was a ghost town, empty, everyone out on assignment. Jushiro was gone again on sick leave, and the only sound I heard besides our breathing was the tick of a nearby clock.

"She was beautiful, but I don't think she compares to you, at the moment."

"Oh… I… I'm sorry, I have to go!" I pushed my chair out quite violently, and thankfully he walked backward just as I did it, in order to avoid him falling. As I was grabbing my sketchbook and my bag, the elevator dinged, Toshiro quickly exiting, hand in hand with Karin. She froze when she saw Ichigo just standing there, me scurrying to the empty elevator, my things in hand. She looked a bit pissed, but I didn't stay to chat. With brothers promise ringing through my ears, I hopped into the elevator, pressing the first button, glancing up as the doors clicked shut. The last thing I saw was Ichigo's broken expression as the elevator surged downward.

'_I know for sure his heart is here with me_

_Though I wish him back, I know he cannot see_

_My hands trembling, I know he hears me sing_

_I light this candle and watch it throw_

_Tears on my pillow_

_And if there is a Christ, he'll come tonight_

_To pray for Spanish eyes_

_And if I have nothing left to show_

_Tears on my pillow_

_What kind of life is this if God exists_

_Then help me pray for Spanish eyes_

_He had to fight like all the rest_

_In the barrio all the streets are paved with fear_

_I don't understand; at least he was a man_

_I light this candle and watch it throw_

_Tears on my pillow_

_And if there is a Christ, he'll come tonight_

_To pray for Spanish eyes_

_And if I have nothing left to show_

_Tears on my pillow_

_How many lives will they have to take?_

_How much heartache?_

_How many suns will they have to burn?_

_Spanish eyes_

_When will they ever learn?_

_You were not the Maravilla in our minds_

_We were proud to fight but we cannot win this blind_

_Stand your guns against the wall_

_Who's next in line to fall_

_Tus lagrimas de tristeza_

_No me dejan olvidarte_

_Your tears of sadness_

_Will not let me forget you_

The soothing words and sound of Madonna washed over me, as I sketched, on the floor of the den with the french doors. Hisana's beautiful face slowly appeared amongst all the pencil marks, and soon I got out my paints, her face coming to life as the brush stroked the canvas.

_Oh, Hisana. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A Bitter Promise: Part One

Rukia

The snow fell around me, snowflakes catching in my eyelashes, my breath puffing out painfully as I ran around the local park, the sound of The Beatles blasting through my ears, phone tucked away safely in my grey sweats. BlackBird was one of my favorite songs.

I ran for a little while longer, contemplating brother's words, not really paying attention to where I was going. Before I knew it, I collided with a black shape. It was a man in a black hoodie and black jeans, a black hood hiding his face, as well as a black scarf, wrapped around his mouth. I sidestepped him quickly, bowing ever so slightly in apology, and he waved his hand at that. He pulled his scarf down a little, his face still shrouded, but his voice chilled me with its familiarity.

"Oh please, that was my fault. Please, forgive me." I was rooted in place, as he walked away, in the opposite direction, turning and walking backwards as he yelled a chilling message.

"All my love, from me to you. _Rukia._" He turned and jogged away, and I was left with my suspicions, my fear.

_Kaien?_

Ichigo

My air whooshed out painfully as I completed another push up, my nose coming in contact with the worn carpet as I went down again. Sweat slipped down my shirtless back, and I sat up after who knows how many push ups. I usually didn't bother in counting, finding it utterly pointless. And, I would usually forget to count, anyway.

The phone on the nightstand suddenly started blaring at me, and I dashed for it, childishly hoping it was a stupid, dark haired midget, but then remembering she didn't have my number as I saw the caller I.D. I picked it up, kinda happy to hear from an old friend again.

"Hey, Shuhei. Its been awhile. What's the sudden call for?" I scratched the back of my head as I headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a swig as he spoke.

"Hey, man, glad you picked up! Listen, me and some of the others, like Chad and Uryu, are in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to get plastered tonight? I already called Renji, and he somehow convinced Toshiro to come along, too. Rangiku invited herself, as usual, and told Yoruichi, so I guess she's in to. So what do you say? For old times sake?" Drinking wasn't really my thing, but what the hell? I could use a stupid Saturday of drinking, and a painful Sunday of hangovers.

"Yeah, man. I'll be there. Usual place then?"

"Yeah. See you at seven, man. Bye." _Click. _Shuhei was never one for long winded talks, and I always liked that about him. Seven it is.

Around 5:30, I hopped in the shower and got myself cleaned up, actually excited to see my old friends. I was out by six, and pulled on some black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, and some black shoes, making sure that Orihime's ring lay on the top of my shirt. I sat around for a bit, then around 6:30, I grabbed my black jacket, the one with the hood trimmed in white fur and black buttons. I grabbed my keys and my phone, plugging myself into some music as I walked down the street towards Urahara Shop, figuring it was a safe bet to not take my car. My air puffed in front of me as Three Days Grace blasted through the cold.

'_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much?_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying' _

I lifted my head and stuck my tongue out a little, to catch snowflakes, my hood falling back. I closed my eyes, and remembered Orihime's delighted laughter at catching snowflakes with her tongue. _Will you haunt me forever, Orihime? Or will all these emotions, these memories, your scent, your taste, your touch, fade with time?_

I sighed and bowed my head, barely shuffling towards the end of the alley, where Urahara Shop sat. I opened the door and stepped inside, shaking my shoes of snow on the non descript welcome mat, as Urahara greeted me from behind the bar. My friends were already there, except for Rangiku.

"Hey, Ichigo! Haven't seen you in awhile. Good to have you back, kid." Urahara tipped his hat at me as he went back to mixing drinks for a few people at the other end of the bar. Yoruichi came out of the back, in skin tight black jeans and a black tank top, long hair down, for once, a little black cat at her heels.

Shuhei, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika sat at the other end of the bar, bottles of sake and whisky in front of them, empty shot glasses scattered. Seems that they had started without me, like usual. I grabbed the one and only full shot glass from the bar, sucking down the bitter sake as they spotted me, all happy to see, Chad just giving me his usual thumbs, Ikkaku dancing by himself, Yumichika laughing his ass off, saying how beautiful people shouldn't hang out with such embarrassing people, or something like that. Shuhei, Izuru and Uryu patted me on the back, and I glanced at each and everyone of them, glad none of them hadn't changed much since the last time I'd seen them.

"So, Ichigo. Did you have a chance to patch things up with Rukia?" Renji pulled me aside a little, keeping his voice low as the others went for another round of shots.

"No, I haven't. After what happened yesterday, she ran from me, and I figured I would try to talk with her on Monday. Why, is something wrong?" His tone made me a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"No, everything is fine. Just be warned, Rangiku invited Momo and Rukia tonight, and there due to be here in a few minutes. Good luck, man." He patted me on the back and went back to the others, just as I heard the front door open and close, a cold whoosh of air getting in, girlish laughter echoing throughout the bar. _Damn. I'm screwed._

Rukia

"Oh, c'mon, Rukia! Please, please? Momo and I are going, and so is Renji and Chad, Uryu, and Izuru, uh what a _downer! _I love the boy, but he tends to get depressing. Oh, and Ikkaku and Yumichika are gonna be there! C'mon, Rukia, we haven't gone out in forever!" Rangiku's flamboyant voice echoed through the receiver, and I sighed, knowing I was a bit overdue for a night out.

"Alright, Rangiku! I give up. Just tell me when and where." I ran my fingers through my hair, figuring I would regret this. Her next words confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh, yes! Alright, seven at Urahara Shop, just meet at the street corner, ok? Oh, and a certain _strawberry _might be there, so wear something… _alluring. _Yes, that sounds good. See you there, ok? Bye." The phone clicked, and I sighed. _Too late to back out now. Oh, well._

As I sat on the bar stool in my kitchen, feet dangling, Hisana started to lick my toes, and I laughed squirming away. I got down on the tile, letting her lick my face as I rubbed her ears.

"Hisana, its good to see you out and about again, now that the storms are finally over. Now we have the snow." Whenever it rained hard, and thundered like it had been, she would burrow herself in the hall closet, for hours at a time, and nothing would get her budge. That was just her way of waiting things out. I glanced at the oven clock from my spot on the cold tile, and it read 5:36.

"Guess I better get cleaned up, if I plan on being _alluring. _Oh, Hisana, what in god's name am I getting into?" But she just sat on her haunches and looked at me, her tail thumping the ground in excitement. I sighed yet again and stood up, popping a few things before heading upstairs. I hopped into the shower, enjoying the way the hot water turned my snow white skin red. I think that was the first time I ever showered in that house. I rarely took showers after what happened with Kaien.

_Yes. Now _this _is alluring. _I swayed in front of the floor length mirror, adjusting this and that before I was satisfied. I didn't really usually fuss this much about my appearance, but that night, excitement buzzed through my veins, and I felt my heart flutter in a way I didn't think possible anymore. I had to admit, I looked beautiful… sexy, even.

_He won't know what hit him._

Ichigo

I stayed stock still for a moment, as the girlish laughter and talk approached, but after a moment, I turned, and felt my mouth almost drop to the floor. Rangiku, two girls I didn't know, Momo and Rukia walked towards me, but for moment, I didn't recognize Rukia.

She walked towards me slowly, eyes down, cheeks pink from the cold wind. She wore flat, black shoes, and a black over coat that flared out over her knees, covering what ever she wore under it. It was double buttoned with a high collar, making her look as if she had stepped out of an old black and white movie. In her hair was a red flower, pinning part of her hair back, making her cheekbones stand out more, and making her all the more striking. As she approached, she looked up, and I looked away, feeling like a dumbass teenager again. I looked up as the chair next scraped against the wood, and I heard the subtle sound of buttons rustling against fabric. I looked up just as the fabric slid down her shoulders, pooling around her elbows before she removed it and draped it on the back of the chair.

I felt myself shudder as I felt my self-control slip a bit, as my eyes took her in. She wore a dress of deep violet, without straps or a back. She turned away to respond to something Rangiku said, and her full, white back, marred by scars so brutal and rough that it scared me, the stories they told. Her skin, even with all the scars, was beautiful to me. I found beauty in both her body and in her battle wounds, in her strength to move on, and show her scars proudly. She laughed at something Rangiku said and turned back to me, the front of her dress a bit overwhelming. It had a sweetheart neckline, a bit low, with a skirt that ended just above her knees. It cinched at her waist, and the skirt flared, and I saw every curve, every plane of her, her chest accented in a way I had never seen before.

I realized she had caught me, those dark eyes shimmering, and I turned away, not knowing what to say. She sat in the chair and ordered two shots of sake from Urahara, which he gave her in a flash, busy serving others. Not really knowing what to do, I took the seat next to her as Rangiku and the two mystery girls took seats next to Renji and the others. Toshiro walked in as I sat down, saying that a meeting had taken longer than usual, but no with a rushed apology as Rangiku rushed him for a suffocating bear hug.

I heard a scarpe beside me, and I turned to see Rukia scooting one of the two shots towards me, hers already in hand. I picked it up and grinned a little, earning myself a small grin as we raised our glasses.

"Cheers." She spoke softly, closing her eyes as she downed her shot faster than I could. We slammed our glasses down and gasped, throats burning. She met eye as we set our glasses, and I wanted to look away, but something held me there. She didn't look away, and I admired her strength. It reminded me of something Renji had said to me a few days ago, over lunch, just before my dumbass move. We were just hanging out, when we started to talk about Rukia and him in school, back in the old days. He said something that really struck a chord with me, because I was realizing the same truth over and over again.

'_I've know Rukia a long time, and I have never met a person similar to her. She's tougher than most men I know.'_

_God, he wasn't kidding. _Suddenly, something warm and big settled on my head, and I realized it was a very hammered Rangiku, standing on the bars of my stool in order to get her chest on me.

"Jeez, Rukia! We've been here ten minutes, and already you've made it depressing! C'mon, Ichigo, have a drink with me." She got off my chair and pushed a shot of something in my hand, and she stood in front of me and downed two shots as I finished off the one. Damn, was it bitter! After a minute, she wandered off towards the others, where Ikkaku was dancing and singing, Izuru draped over the bar, red in the face, and Shuhei just sat there laughing. Chad just gave me a thumbs up as I glanced over. I swear, no one could drink that guy under the table, but Kyoraku might have give him a run for his money.

I turned back to Rukia, to find her staring into the bottom of the shot glass. It was probably my only opportunity to clear the air.

"Listen, Rukia… about the other day, I was way out of line, I shouldn't ha-,"

"Please, Ichigo. It's ok." She raised her hand and interrupted me half through, and I shut my mouth quickly. I _hated _wrong, and hated apologizing even more. No one really likes admitting mistakes. "I may have overreacted. It was a valid question that deserved a valid answer. Actually, I think I should thank you." She raised her eyes and looked at me, in a way that made me feel on edge, like I was being pushed towards a cliff edge. Problem was, I just couldn't see it.

"Thank _me? _I was a complete jerk to you, why in the world would you thank me?!"

"Because, Ichigo. You challenged me to do something painful, something I had hidden away, under lock and key. I have never met a person quite like you, Ichigo Kurosaki." She offered a small, bittersweet smile, and I swallowed at that, feeling my heart miss a beat, then start to pump painfully through my body. Orihime had made me feel warm, content, but Rukia was… doing something to me on a completely different level. She made me feel as if I were… more than just a broken man. That just maybe, _maybe, _there was more to me than just the pain, the misery, the despicable self pity that coursed through me. She made me feel like I was changed.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here? Drinking isn't really my thing." She looked relieved at my proposal, and stood quickly, glancing over at the others. I leaned close, whispering right next to her ear.

"They won't miss us. Too much sake. Promise. I just really want to be alone with you right now." I didn't look at her, just headed for the door, sliding my coat on. I heard her follow, and I let a triumphant smile rise to my face, my heart thundering at an alarming speed.

We walked down down the snow bound street, snowflakes catching on our lashes. I walked backwards down on the sidewalk as the street lights flickered on, earning a laugh and a muttered '_fool' _from Rukia, a small smile touching her satiny looking lips.

"So, Ichigo, where exactly are you leading me?" She asked softly, still laughing a bit as I recovered from almost slipping on an ice patch, catching my breath as I switched to forward walking. I had a plan, but I wasn't saying.

"Sorry, ma'am. You'll just have to wait and see." I gave her a wicked smile and looked away as she gave a defeated sigh, aiming to kick me in the shin, but I dodged her quickly.

"Y'know, one of these days, someones gonna look up your skirt while you're doing that, and you'll have no one to bla-," I choked off mid insult as she punched me in the gut, a smirk on her face. _Finally, I make her happy. Even if it is at the expense of my body._

I regained my breath as we turned onto Rukia's street, and she gave me a strange look. We got up to her porch, and I hopped up, holding my hand out to help her up. She accepted my offer, and gave me an accusatory look.

"It's not what you think. I figured you might be as starved as I am, so I figured I would cook you dinner. I don't really care for restaurants. Too many people willing to stick their noses where they're not wanted. Plus, I happen to be a pretty decent cook." I gave her a cheeky grin, and held my hand out for her keys. She handed them over, a wary look on her face as I got us both into the house, and flicked on the lights, a ball of white colliding into me, nearly knocking me down.

"Hisana! You know better than to jump onto guests! Sorry, Ichigo. She seems to be quite taken with you, though." She had her paws on my chest, her slobber now dripping down my face, Rukia laughing her ass off.

"Well, I'm glad _you _find this amusing." I had to laugh with her, as I scratched Hisana's ears. _Funny, getting a dog with the same name as your dead sister._

I finally got her off me and headed straight for the kitchen, shedding my coat and leaving it in the living room, rolling up my sleeves up as I went hunting for supplies. Soon, I found the stuff for a sweet curry rice, the house soon filling with the scent. Rukia had gone upstairs as soon as we got in, but she soon hurried down at the scent of curry rice. She wore a very thin black tank top and black shorts, making me a bit nervous as he laned over the counter to look at the food. I was glad that the steam from the food was in my face, masking the blush.

"Smells wonderful. Who knew fools could cook." She grinned and began to get down plates and the such, as well as a bottle of white wine. Very expensive. She set out two glasses as I served the food into dishes, rinsing it all off before sticking it into the sink. She sat on the other end of the counter, so I joined her, pleased to see her reaction as she took the first bite. I ate in contented silence, sipping the wine, actually liking it. Much better than bitter sake. I was a terrible lightweight.

"Y'know, Ms. Kuchiki, if your intentions were to get me drunk, I think you may have just succeeded." Even with all the food, the sake was starting to affect me, and with half the bottle of wine gone, I began to feel lightheaded and tingly. My face was hot, and I set the plate down on the other side of the counter, afraid to drop it. _Jesus, I feel like a child. I don't think I will ever measure up to this woman. _She didn't look the least bit affected, but I figured, what the hell? I was drunk, so why not take chances? She began shrugging at that, freezing as I leaned in, whispering into her ear, finding satisfaction as she shivered with my breath on her sensitive skin.

"I'm kinda glad, though. At least now, I have an excuse for anything that I do." With that, i pressed my hot lips to her shivering neck, kissing slowly up to her chin, pausing at the corner of her lips. Her arms wound their way around my waist, suddenly bringing me closer. I felt my heart contract, even through all the drink, and took that as an invitation. But, even through the blur in my head, I cautioned myself to take it slow, to be ready and prepaerd for the moment when she would stop me. With precision, I pressed my lips against hers softly, prepared for her to stop me.

With shock to me, she reacted quickly, keeping one hand around my waist as she raised the other to my hair, gripping my crazy orange locks as she kissed me, and I let her take the lead, following her pace. She made me even hotter, if that was even possible, as she pressed her small frame into mine, and I felt what I guess romance novelists would call '_sparks' _fly. My stomach dropped and my heart pounded as I place my forehead against hers, letting us both catch our breath. Her eyes met mine, and I saw the fear, the indecision, the panic, interlaced with her passion, her need. I took that as my sign to take things down a notch. I kept my forehead against hers, interlacing her hands with mine and squeezing reassuringly.

"Rukia. It's ok. I'm more than willingly to take this slow. I want to do this right. If you want slow, I'm good with slow, Rukia. You have the control in this relationship." I eased back, sliding my forehead away hers, and lifting her hand to my mouth, kissing the back softly, meeting her eyes as we made contact. She blinked at me in surprise, and smiled thankfully. _At least she didn't hit me. _

"Thank you, Ichigo." She hopped down off the counter, standing next to my dangling legs, looking up at me, standing on her tip toes a bit, stopping as she got close to my lips, as if in mid thought. She finally made up her mind and went in all the way, not kissing me on the lips, instead leaning in to softly graze my neck. I shuddered as her silk lips came in contact with my rough skin, gripping the counter as hard as I could, in an effort to stop myself from grabbing her. She leaned back and sighed, and I figured she felt a bit confused, and tired. I could see it in her eyes. I took that as my signal. I hopped down and stumbled a bit, the alcohol still a bit strong in me. She laughed as I caught myself. It wasn't haughty or snooty, like it could be, but happy and honest. It was cute.

"I think I should head home now. Thank you, for letting me come over." I leaned down and gathered her petite body into my arms, feeling her shock at the contact. Soon, she was hugging me back though, and I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. I stood up and released her, placing a kiss on her forehead before heading to the front hall, where I grabbed my coat and got to the door.

"Wait! Do you want me to drive you home?" She placed her hand on my arm, and I looked into her eyes, and saw again the exhaustion, and the indecision. It made up my mind.

"It's ok, Rukia. I don't live far, and the walk will sober me up. Besides, you need the sleep. Tomorrow, though, will you have lunch with me? Say, around eleven?" I must have been really out of it, to have asked such a stupid question. But she just smiled and nodded her head, and I felt grateful inside. I nodded and opened the door, feeling a rush of sobering cold, street lights buzzing as I headed down her snow bound driveway.

_Tonight was a good night. And I think Karin is right. Jesus, I'm hopeless. _

Rukia

I leaned my back against the cold door, clasping my hands together in front of me, the warmth of his lips still on my skin, his presence still lingering. I felt warm and shaky all over, my stomach doing flips all over the house. Then again, my heart pounded out a painful beat, as if in fear. _But I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid _for _him. _

Brothers promise bounced through my head, and I knew in my heart that soon, I would be leaving. And _I _would be the one to hurt Ichigo.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, but break just ended, and I have to get back into the swing of things, and life sort of went haywire on me for a minute. But, I think everything will be good for now, and I will try to keep my rhythm on updates. This one was long, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, for the person who commented on last, username Guest because I guess you don't have an account, I want to thank you. About you comment on Ichigo's phrasing, I have to agree with you. I have been writing poerty a lot longer and a lot harder than I have actually been writing stories, so I suppose its a bit ingrained in me. Oh, well! So, thanks again. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A Bitter Promise: Part Two

Rukia

_His hands. So rough on my smooth skin as they ran up my shaking legs, fingers tracing me as I grabbed at his hair, my eyes blurring out as he leans down and plants kisses on my collarbone, my chest, my stomach, leaving trails of electric fire that shocked me into a new state of being, as If I had gone through life only half awake. As if this mans touch brings me to life, as my body bucks against the silk sheets, his teeth grazing my-_

"_Gah!"_ I sat up quickly, my eyes glazing over as I my brain caught up, Hisana, slipping off the bed in her sleep. She landed with a soft _thunk_ on the carpet, climbing back onto the bed with a hurt look on her face. I laughed so hard I choked, Hisana nudging my hand with her head, huffing at me and turning away as I ignored her, my laughter almost too much. I wiped at my eyes as I lay back on the bed and caught my breath, wondering what it was that had woken me up. Then I remembered the dream I had been having, and I went very red as I glance at the alarm clock to my right, surprised to see that it was 11:07 am.

"Jesus! He's going to be here soon for lunch!" I scrambled out of bed and nearly tripped over Hisana as she followed me, tail wagging as I stripped and ran for the bathroom, turning the water to one of the hottest settings as I quickly cleaned, allowing myself a moment to think about my dream. My face went red as my skin felt the ghost of dream hands and teeth, and I shuddered, barely controlling myself as soap slid down my skin. _Damn. I've _never _had a dream like that._

I stood in front of my walk in closet, dripping and stark naked, the clock reading 11:22 am, my eyes scanning my clothes, wondering what in the _hell _I should wear. _It's a lunch date, so nothing over the top. _I reached for a semi-short black pleated skirt, a black tank top and a scoop neck, dark violet sweater, with sleeves that swallowed my wrists and most of hands, not that I minded. I grabbed a black bra and some of my better black underwear, slipping into it all quickly, glad I took the time to shave legs again. I quickly applied rose and vanilla lotion all over, sliding into my sweater and into some black flats, not even glancing at my small collection of heels. Ichigo was tall, but I secretly liked feeling short next to him, because I knew he didn't underestimate me just because of my height. He made me feel like I was bigger and better than I saw myself. He made me feel _changed. _

I headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, Hisana on my heels, and I got to the kitchen for some iced tea, when I spotted the calendar on the fridge, the date chilling me a bit Hisana, slamming into my ankles. That coming Friday would be Christmas. _What am I still doing here?_ The knock at the door broke me from my thoughts, and Hisana was there before I was, pawing at the door as my hand gripped the cold knob, running a hand through my now shiny and brushed hair. With a click and a sigh, the door whooshed open, along with a blast of cold air and some angelic looking snowflakes, Ichigo standing there with a small grin on his foolish face, hands buried deep in his pockets, snowflakes melting in his hair, turning it into a pleasing, darker shade of orange.

I beckoned him in, closing the door behind him and turning away as I felt a wave of shyness overwhelm my earlier confidence. _What am I, a teenager?! I am a powerful woman from a powerful family! Act like it, dammit! _I kept my back against the door as he hung his coat up, and he turned back to look at me, his eyes capturing mine as my thoughts drifted to last nights dream, and he gave me a funny look as my face flushed. He walked towards me, putting his left hand against the door for balance, right next to my cheek, heart pounding as I pressed into the cold, hard door, his face getting even closer to my own. His lips grazed my ear, trailing towards my collarbone, then back up, his breath torturing my sensitive skin.

"_Morning." _He exhaled softly onto my skin, and I nearly melted into him, my body (and a bit of my mind) screaming for me to just let him have his way with me, while my hands clenched at my sides, and I had to remind myself that no matter how much he looked like Kaien, he _would never be Kaien. _

Ichigo leaned back and gave me a goofy grin, and I found myself laughing out loud as Hisana got between us, nearly knocking Ichigo to the rug.

"Hey, Hisana. I missed you, too." He grimaced, closing one eye as she got her paws on his chest, her tongue assaulting his face. He backed up a little, to give me some space, as I doubled over, laughing so hard my sides ached, wiping my eyes as Hisana's paws hit the ground again, Ichigo amused as well.

"Great. Well, I'm glad you found that amusing. So, where do you want to go for lunch? The sky's the limit!" He gave me that crooked grin, nearly making my heart stop and melt as I pushed past him, to the den, where I took a spot on the couch, pushing off my shoes, not really in a rush as I tucked my feet under me. He sat down next to me, arms draped on the top of the leather couch, leaning his head back. I took in his appearance, pleased by how he looked, dressed casually like that. He wore ripped black jeans, so stupid for the cold weather, but they did look cool. His wore a black t-shirt, with a blood red button up over it, all the buttons undone. His black winter boots completed the look, and I found myself looking away, afraid to be caught staring. He finally looked back at me, and I remembered he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well… I don't really know many of the shops in town. It's been such a long time since I've lived in this place. It almost feels unreal, being here again. I almost feel like a child again. I have many memories of this place. I just haven't decided if they are pleasant or not." I broke the eye contact, hands rubbing together, wondering what possessed me to say that. He lifted my chin up with two pale fingers, waiting for my eyes to meet his again.

"I guess its because of the way you were raised, because of _who _raised you, that you act like that. When talking about something substantial, something that actually makes you feel human, you seem to get so embarrassed and shut down. You can do that with others, if you want, but not with me. Alright?" With his hand still on my chin, I could barely think, though I figured I should have felt insulted. Instead, I swallowed hard and nodded, my heart stuttering a bit as his hand released my chin. He stood and stretched, reaching down to take my hand, his hand so big and warm around mine, I felt so childish, as if _he _was going to protect me, and not the other way around. If only it were that simple.

The week passed quietly, most of the people at the precinct not really paying attention to work, with Christmas on Friday. Soon, it was Thursday, Christmas eve, and most of us were invited to Karin and Toshiro's apartment, on the other side of town, in a new and high end complex, mostly comprised of white buildings, in Western style. Ichigo offered to drive me after work, so I insisted he meet me at my house an hour after work so I would have time to get ready. I quickly changed from the pantsuit into tight white jeans, and a silky violet top, that cinched at my breasts and flared out a bit, flattering what little there was of my frame. I left my hair down and didn't really change my makeup, figuring it would be a late night. I rubbed myself down in lotion and sprayed some perfume at my wrists, neck and collarbone, feeling my heart race a bit as the hour drew near. For a touch of glamour, I put on a silver chain necklace with a black butterfly, silver dangly earrings and a silver band on my right ring finger. I slipped on some knee high black boots, jumping a bit as the doorbell rang below. I quickly grabbed my black leather purse, made sure I had everything, and gave Hisana a quick hug. I sprinted down the stairs, pausing at the door to fluff my hair and collect myself, finally opening the door, my stomach and mind in utter chaos as his face greeted mine.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he just gripped the door frame and leaned in really close, the tip of his nose, skimming my jawline, his lips finally coming into contact with mine as my knees melted and my jeans suddenly felt too tight, and my skin flushed, despite the huge gust of wind blowing in, snowflakes getting on the rug. He leaned back and smiled a half smile, searching my eyes as I grinned in return.

"Yo." He sounded so calm and confident, as if the world spinned by his watch, and as if this wasn't a strange and nerve wracking situation. I bowed my head a bit and hid a smile, grabbing my yellow winter coat and light pink scarf. He rubbed the back of his head as I locked up the house, and we headed to his car, where we sat in content silence as I stared out the window, watching snowflakes float on cold winds, and hurried people running up and down street blocks, all in a hurry for the impending deadline.

"So, Rukia… is there something you want to tell me? I get the feeling somethings on your mind." His eyes never left the road as he cruised into the parking lot of the complex, getting a spot in front of the second building, putting the car in park and turning towards me, seatbelt sliding off. I froze for a moment, my own seat belt sliding off, and I suddenly felt a bit off balance. My hands fisted in my lap, and I felt a cold sweat makes its course down my back.

"No, Ichigo… its nothing. I just have a question. Are you happy?" I lifted my eyes to his, my heart knocking around in my rib cage, like a frantic bird facing death in a gilded cage. He looked a bit taken back, and I couldn't really blame him. It was an odd question.

"Right now… I'd say I'm pretty happy. What's going on, Rukia? What is it your aren't telling me?" I didn't wait to answer his question. I grabbed my bag and popped the door, shutting it quickly as a cold wind assaulted my hair, the sound of Ichigo's door slamming and footsteps the only sounds. I headed to the building, shivering as I got into the lobby, heading straight for the elevator. Ichigo jogged up behind me, just as the doors began to close, and clicked button seven. Top floor. We whooshed upwards, my stomach left somewhere below, and Ichigo didn't say anything, but he sure as hell didn't drop it either. He outright stared at me for the short elevator ride, and I gulped a bit as the doors dinged open, and he led us to the right, to the last door at the end of the finely decorated hallway, to the last door on the left. The door was already open, with Karin standing near, an unfamiliar yet somehow familiar woman at her side. She was the same height and weight as Karin, with the same skin tone, but with lighter hair, almost a dark strawberry blonde.

"Oh, Ichigo! Its been so long, I've missed you!" As we walked in, the mystery girl collided with Ichigo, and I realized she must have been Yuzu, his other sister. She was very cute as she looked up at Ichigo, her eyes glowing as she stepped back and embraced me as well. She smelled warm, like comfort food, as if she did a lot cooking. She stepped back and smiled, and feeling compelled, I smiled as well.

"You must be Rukia! Karin has told me so much about you and Ichigo! It's so nice to finally meet you. Come, I've made some food." She looped her arm through mine and dragged me towards a clean but crowded modern kitchen, and I glanced back at Ichigo. His head was bowed towards Karin, and the conversation looked serious. He caught me looking, but didn't stop talking, he just nodded as he turned to Karin. _Damn. This doesn't look good. _

Yuzu got me into a crowded kitchen after I dropped my bag and coat, where I saw some familiar and unfamiliar faces. Renji and Toshiro were there, chatting about something in the corner. They waved as Yuzu dragged me to a table covered with delicious food and surrounded by hungry people. I met many of Ichigo's old school friends, like Tatsuki, a famous Karate champion. I also met Chad, a silent and intimidating man, Keigo, who seemed a bit drunk, as well as Mizuiro, a quiet boy who was busy clicking away on his phone, smiling to himself from time to time.

The table was covered in Osechi dishes, traditional Japanese New Year's food, since Christmas doesn't really mean anything in Japan, since mostly Shinto is practiced there. The Osechi was mostly comprised of traditional dishes, such as Daidai, Datemaki, Kamaboko, Ebi and many others. It smelled fantastic, and my stomach growled in painful protest as I stood there drooling. Yuzu, bless her heart, quickly served everyone plates, and soon we were all enjoying the mastery that was Yuzu's cooking. As I set down my second plate, a hand on my stomach, a set of arms wrapped themselves around me, in full view of everyone. Ichigo was warm and smiled down at me, so tenderly. _Do I even deserve him?_

Ichigo

I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her empty plate on the counter, a hand on her stomach as she sighed in content.

"Yuzu really knows how to cook, huh? Right now, she works in one of the most famous restaurants in all of Japan, up in Tokyo. I'll have to convince her to treat us sometime." She jumped as my arms settled around her slim but strong shoulders. One of the reasons I did it. I always found her reactions so cute to watch. I also did it in front of Karin, to let her know that I was committed to Rukia, that I was really serious, and that I was going to try my hardest to not screw it up with her. Her arms soon over lapped my own, and I saw Tatsuki give me a small grin and a shake of her head as she fought off drunken advances from Keigo. _Dumbass. _

"Uh oh. Looks like you've been caught, Ichigo." Tatsuki had managed to get rid of Keigo and approached the spot where Rukia and I stood, in the doorway to the kitchen. She pointed up and Rukia and I saw the little green parcel hanging above. Mistletoe. Rukia turned her head and looked me in the eye, and I didn't see a trace of fear or embarrassment as she placed her soft hand on the side of my cheek and leaned in, kissing me softly as the others noticed and snicker a little, but I could tell. They were all relieved, that after _two years, _it looked like I had found some semblance of normalcy. A few of the bastards even applauded.

She flattened her feet out as she ended the kiss, sighing a bit as she leaned into me a bit, her body relaxing against my own as the party continued. Neither of us really took notice of them. We just sat at the table and sipped tea, neither of us really up to an drinking. As soon as someone offered Rukia some wine, she blushed and her eyes darted at me before glancing down, mumbling a chagrined 'No thank you' to her lap. She had taken off her coat and I found myself leaning an elbow on the table, my face in my hand as my right hand traced the contours of her shoulders. I knew I was being bold for such a public setting, but she seemed to enjoy it, and she didn't stop me. She shivered and moved her chair closer, her face blushing a pretty pink. She ran a hand threw her through her chin length hair, and it shined in the light. Even with my fingertips trailing along her sensitive and shivering skin, she still had that look in her eyes. Like she was expecting someone to break down the door and sweep her away. Or, that she was planning on walking out the door herself. Not knowing scared me, and her unwillingness to trust me with the truth scared me even more. I felt like a scared, inexperienced little kid, and I hated it more than anything. It reminded me of how I felt when mom died.

The hours wound on, and we just sat there, talking about this and that, and she suddenly got me to talk about my mom.

"What was her name?" My hands still stroked her back as a clock nearby struck ten. My hands paused a moment before I got ahold myself.

"Masaki. She was a great mom." My eyes never left the ivory of her skin, until gentle fingers tugged my chin up, and suddenly her eyes were level with mine, and I felt relief. Her eyes held no pity, no sympathy. They held suffering. They held an understanding I had rarely seen outside of my sisters and father. She nodded softly, and I continued.

"When I was a kid, I was a bit of a cry baby, especially when Tatsuki would beat me up at the dojo. My mom was always there, always understanding, and that made me happy. She made me feel like nothing could go wrong, as long as she was there to smile for me. Then, one day, when we were walking home from the dojo and it was raining, I did something stupid. We were walking down by the river, and I thought I saw a girl about to jump into the water. The river was swollen with rain, and I felt scared, but I still ran for her. The rain was so thick, and I couldn't really see anything. Mom yelled after me, but I… didn't listen." I gave a sad smile and chuckled at that, as I felt my eyes sting. I hadn't cried since Orihime died, and I wasn't about to start now. I took a deep breath and started again.

"I was running, and I guess I ran across a street, and I heard her cry out again, and so I turned around again, as something hit me. I fell on the ground, and after a minute I opened up my eyes and saw my moms hair out of the corner of my eye, and I felt something warm and sticky on my hands, and I smelled copper. That's when I started to realized it was blood, and I…"

" And of course, you blamed yourself. You fool." She let go of my chin, and I let my hands fall to my lap, not really knowing what to say. I bowed my head and sighed. My hair fell into my eyes as I glanced over at her, glad my eyes were hidden. She had a bit of a flush, and she looked jumpy, nervous. She turned to me a few times and opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it as she turned away again. _What's she up to?_

"Ichigo… would you like to, uh… come home with me tonight?" She kept her head down a little, glancing up through her lashes at me, and I nearly kissed her then and there, with that look on her face. Instead, I started shaking as I tried to hold down my laughter, which soon became loud. She kicked me in the shin as she started to stand, but I grabbed her hand and dragged her to me, until she had no choice but to fall into my lap. She gasped a bit as she settled into my lap, and I gave one last chuckle before leaning in, pushing her hair away as I whispered.

"How can I refuse you when you look like this? I swear, I think you dress to seduce me." That got her tongue tied as I slid her off my lap and stood, leading her to our coats as we sneaked out of the front door, everyone just a little too tipsy to notice our escape. Karin caught me, though, and winked as I shut the door. _Damn. Too observant for her own good._

We got out into the cold night, where a new layer of white snow dressed the streets, glistening as Rukia grabbed onto me, nearly face planting into the ice. She looked up at me as I steadied her, and she looked like a snow queen, all her features bleached white or black by the full moon behind me. I leaned down and her kissed her gently, and I felt her shudder as she nearly slipped again. Sometimes, she was just too much. We got to the car, where she pressed me against the cold metal of the driver door, standing on her tip toes as she took ahold of my lips, hands locked on the collar of my button up shirt. I could feel my skin burn up in the cold night, and as soon as she grabbed me, she stepped back, our chests heaving, breath puffing into the night. She walked to the other side of the car, and I scrambled to unlock the car, turning the heat on as she got in. I turned the radio to some random station as I navigated my way through the icy streets, and I felt the stirrings of fear in my gut. I took deep breaths to calm myself, trying to keep my focus on the road.

Suddenly, a black shape darted in front of the car. That part of the street was dark, the street lights out, and I tried to slam on the brakes, when I realized that they had stopped working. _Damn! Someone must have cut the brakes. _I heard Rukia inhale in shock, and I felt my brain scramble a bit. I knew I couldn't go around it, so I undid my seat belt and twisted my body until it covered Rukia's. Her eyes met mine as we made contact, and I heard her say something, but it sounded so far away, so fuzzy. Everything went white, before going black. _Damit. Not again._

Rukia

_Somethings on me. Its heavy and… it feels familiar. Even _smells _familiar. My body feels heavy, and smell blood and burning oil, too. Someones screaming, and I can't open my eyes. What happened?! Ichigo, where are you?! Ichigo!_

_Ugh. Smells funny here. Smells like the hospital where I took Kaien. _Bright white flashed behind my closed lids, and I tried to lift my hands to rub at them, when I felt a sharp pain, and something tugged at the crook of my elbow. I heard the sound of something dripping slowly, and a constant beeping sound, which went up a bit as I finally opened my eyes. I squinted through the bright light as I slowly sat up, my tongue like sandpaper and my body aching all over. I licked my lips and they stung, just as a nurse walked in, a girl with long black hair in a bun, with bright blue scrubs and a stethoscope around her neck and a clipboard in hand. Her name tag read Hotaru, and she had a bit of a… big sister aura. It's hard to explain. She came over as I struggled to sit up, smiling gently as she looked at my stats on the heart monitor. That's when I realized that her name, Hotaru, seemed very familiar.

"Well, Rukia, you're vitals seem very good, so your should be out of he-"

"Wait, do you know Kaori?!" My speech was a bit slurred from my dry mouth, but she seemed to understand me. It almost seemed like a lightbulb went off over head, the way the recognition lit her eyes.

"Oh… Are you the same Rukia that did the criminal sketch? Oh, it's nice to meet you! Let me go call Kaori, she'll want to know about this immediately." She dropped the clipboard on my legs in her rush, and I picked it up, Ichigo's name and room number jumping out at me from the page. I set it down as I took out the few needles from my arms, dabbing at them with some nearby gauze, before standing, realizing my butt was hanging out in the backless paper gown. It crinkled against me as my head spun, when I found a set of clothes on a nearby chair. It was a pair of faded designer skinny jeans I had to roll several times and an old black tanktop, with what looked like red lipstick stains on the scooped neck. Either that or blood. At least the jeans were in my size, even if they were too long. With my bare feet cringing against the cold tile, I walked out into the sterile hall, relieved to find an empty hall. The windows at the of the hall were dark, so I wasn't out for too long. I crept past the empty nurse's station, and went to the other end of the hall, where Ichigo's room was. I pushed open the door with a shaking hand. It was dim, and with a shaky hand I flicked the lights on, blinded for a moment, but I nearly fell to my knees at that the sight of him.

I stayed at the door for a moment, just watching, sickened at the sight. He lay in the bed, arms hooked up to a bunch of ugly machines, pulse erratic as it beeped from the heart monitor. His face was covered in white bandages, and the sheet was pulled back enough that I could see a long bandage covering his toned but pale and clammy abdomen, a few stitches peeking out from the bandages. I must have been out longer than I thought. He lips began to move, and I ran for the side of the bed, my hand shaking as my cold palm came in contact with his hot chest. His face was red, and he was burning up, shivering in the cold hospital air as I pulled the sheet over him, wishing I could do _something. _I pulled an ugly green chair close to the bed and sat down, gathering my legs into it, my hand gripping his, as words began to leave his mouth.

"R… ia… Ru… a. Y… th… e…" His words were choppy and dry, but I made out my name, my hand covering my mouth as I began to cry.

"Oh, Ichigo. What have I done to you?! This is all my fault. I've hurt you terribly. Before I came along, you were ok, and now I've twisted everything, into something dark and ugly. There's no forgiving what I've done to Ichigo." I talked as if there was someone else there with me, as if someone else may know what to do. But I was all alone, and there was no saving me. As I sat there, crying like a stupid child, my memory slowly came back, and I remembered the dark shape that had run into the road, and how Ichigo had tried to shield me. _Kaien. _I had no proof, but I knew. There was no one else it could have been. I rubbed my eyes one more time as I stood and sighed, Ichigo's hand still in mine. I stood over him and moved some of his ridiculous hair out of his eyes, fingers trailing down his temple to his chin. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, before turning and leaving, my hand slipping from his. It landed on the bed softly, and the sound scared me a bit, as if there truly was no hope. I walked down the hall, towards my room, with purpose in my step, my head aching as I found Hotaru and Kaori standing next to my bed.

Hotaru smiled as if she understood, and Karoi ran into my arms, tears slipping down her delicate face as she crushed me in her embrace. She stepped back and looked me in the eye, worry in her plain of her face.

"Oh, Rukia! I'm so glad you're ok! Hotaru called and I rushed from our apartment. It's good to see that you're awake. Hotaru says you've been out for about twenty four hours, now."

"Wait, it's Christmas night?" They both nodded as Kaori sat down on the bed, Hotaru hovering over her protectively, and thats when I caught the word 'our' in her last sentence.

"Wait a moment… are you two… _together?" _ They blushed as Hotaru sat down next to Kaori and ruffled her hair before taking her hand. Kaori nodded and I smiled at her, and we all just laughed for a moment. They were really cute together.

"I'm so hap-py for yo-ou." I realized with embarrassment that I was crying again. I turned away and rubbed at my eyes, hands shaking as warm, slender arms embraced me.

"It's okay, Rukia. I know you're worried about Ichigo. It'll be okay, I promise. They found the body of the man that jumped in front of your car. A man walking down the street at the time told the police, so Ichigo won't be held accountable," Kaori spoke in my ear, and her next words chilled me. "Rukia, it was him. The man who raped us. Kaien. He's dead, now. For real, this time. No one claimed him, so he was donated to a medical school as a cadaver. It's over, Rukia. It's over." I felt her body shake as she cried, and I rested my hands on her arms, as our sobs subsided. _I don't know if I can believe her. But the relief rushing through my veins feels real. I'll just have to trust my instincts._

Kaori kissed the side of my head as Hotaru led her from the room, promising to bring me something to eat later on. I was grateful as I sat on the bed, spying a phone on the nightstand, with flowers next to them. I opened the card addressed to me and was shocked at it's contents.

'_Rukia. I heard about what happened, and I saw Kaien's body myself. He is dead. Everyone at the station and all your friends, even Yuzu and Karin, are very worried about you, but I convinced them to leave your hospital room for the night. I figured you would want to be alone. Byakuya has made me aware of the circumstances, and sends his regards. He says he expects an answer as soon as you wake up. You are a smart and mature young lady, and I expect you to make the right decision for you. I hope to see you soon.'_

_- Jushiro_

_Brother. _I crumpled the note as I contemplated Jushiro's words, the smell of the lilies filling my nostrils. It was quite pleasant, but very out of place in this sterile place. My fingers brushed against there softness as my fist loosened, the note falling to the ground. I knew what I had to do. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear, listening to the dial tone as my heart thundered, fingers almost tripping over the keys. It began to ring, and I let my hand press against my heart, willing it to slow. The phone clicked and a timid voice answered me, asking me what my business was with the Kuchiki House.

"Hantaro. Please, connect me to Byakuya. It's urgent."

"O-oh, of course, Ms. Rukia! Right away." It clicked again, and I heard a bit of static as it reconnected. I didn't wait for brother to speak.

"Brother. I'm ready to come home. Please, come pick me up, and I will began the wedding preparations immediately." My voice didn't shake as I bowed my head, wishing there was another solution. _This is best for Ichigo and I. Even if Kaien is dead, which I'm still not sure of, I'm not good for Ichigo. He needs someone whole, undamaged. I can never love him the way he deserves to be loved._

"Good. I will send a car immediately. I will see you in the morning." The phone clicked and dial tone rang through my ears. I placed the phone of the receiver and stood, stripping and heading to the shower stall in the corner. I would have to be at least semi decent for brother in the morning. He would expect nothing less.

I rubbed my eyes as I stepped from the dark and cool interior of the limo and into the bright light of morning, Byakuya offering me his hand as my foot came in contact with concrete. It had stopped snowing, but snow still covered the streets of Tokyo. Of course, the Kuchiki estate had already been stripped clean of it, the estate covered in lush green. Even in winter, the Kuchiki groundskeepers kept the place stunning.

"Brother. It is good to see you again." I bowed slightly, and as I straightened again, brother did something he hadn't done in years. He hugged me. He gathered me in his arms and sighed, releasing me quickly before turning and leading me up the path to the house. I stood there for a moment, shellshocked, before remembering myself and scrambling after him.

"I'm glad to see you in good health, Rukia. I'm sure the rest of the house is relieved as well. They have all been anticipating your return. Hantaro, Isane, Kiyone and Sentaro send their regards and await you in your rooms. You may go run ahead, if you like. I think I will inspect the grounds." I recognized my dismissal, and at the sound of my friends names, I broke into a run, relieved to find a least one plus at returning home. Even if I was to forget my time with Ichigo, and even if I was to marry a man I didn't know, at least my friends would be there for me. They were better than nothing and they were all I had.

* * *

Hey, guys! I know this chapter was pretty long and a lot happened, but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been a while, I had a lot of rehearsals this week for Cabaret night, which is now over, thankfully, so I will hopefully get back to regular updates. I know what it feels like to wait for updates, and I know it sucks, but please, bear with me. I will hopefully post chapter 15 by Monday, so make sure to look! Have a great weekend, bye guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A Bitter Future to Plan For

Ichigo

_Her scent. My body is burning up but I can smell her near, _feel _her. She's close. _I try to get my body to move, to wake up and function, but all I can manage is a slight tremor of my lips. I hear her gasp and run towards me, her cool hands on my hot skin. I try to talk, but only half of my words to get out, when I hear her sit down and begin to speak.

"Oh, Ichigo. What have I done to you?! This is all my fault. I've hurt you terribly. Before I came along, you were ok, and now I've twisted everything, into something dark and ugly. There's no forgiving what I've done to Ichigo." _No, Rukia. You are so wrong. Please, don't do what I'm afraid you're gonna do. Don't leave me, like everything else I loved. _She spoke as if there was someone else to talk to, but I could feel the loneliness emanating from her like a black cloud. _God damit! Why can't I move?! _She sighed and stood, running her fingers down my face before turning and leaving, dropping my hand and leaving me in the dark.

I felt a body close to mine, breathing on me face softly, and I tried to move my hand, but my entire body felt weak and heavy, and I felt sharp needles in my arms in my legs. With much pain, I forced my heavy lids open, nearly blinded by sterile light as a face came into focus.

"Kaori?! Is that you?" Her face was close to mine, but she squealed and smiled as I opened my eyes, backing away a bit as I finally found the strength to sit up. Bandages covered my body, and I peeled the longest one from the right side of my abdomen. It was a long line with fresh, bloody stitches, and was only about three inches long, but almost six inches side.

"Glad to see you up, Ichigo. Hotaru says no bones have been broken, and that you slept for three days because surgery was rough on you. The surgery didn't last too long, and there were no complications, so the doctors say maybe a week tops, and then -"

"Wait. I've been out for three days?! Where's Rukia?!" I threw the sheets off and tried to get out of bed, but my stitches weren't having it. I saw Kaori turn her head and blush, clearing her throat as I looked down and realized I was naked. I quickly grabbed the sheet back and posed my question again.

"I… I'm sorry, Ichigo. A car came for her last night, and I think she went back home, to Tokyo, to be with her brother. She didn't give me any details, but I think somethings going on at home. Something big." She ran a hand through her long hair, and I felt the air press out of my body, felt every nerve ending go cold, every hair stand on end. _She… she can't be gone! Why would she leave?! _I immediately looked around the room and spied a change of clothes on a chair to my left. I set the clothes on my lap and began to pull all the needles from the arms.

"Uh, Ichigo, I don't think that's a good idea, maybe -"

"Kaori. I have to leave. _Now. _Rukia wouldn't have left just because she wanted to to. She probably feels like this is her own fault, and left because she felt guilty. And I think her brother got her to agree to something. I don't know what, but it must have been big. Big and bad enough that she felt the need to leave without any explanation. I have to-" Suddenly, the door to my bleak hospital room crashed open, and a huge amount of familiar faces entered the room. Kisuke and Yoruichi walked up to the end of my bed, Renji, Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro, Chad and Uryu either behind them or still in the doorway, with awkward expressions on their faces.

"Ichigo. You're not going anywhere. For now." Yoruichi spoke with authority, leaving no room for argument, only tacking on that last part when I made a face.

"I know why Rukia left. Byakuya and I go way back. I will tell you why she left, but on a few conditions." She crossed her arms and looked at me sternly, probably expecting me to fire back a smartass comment, which I almost did. I thought better of it when I figured she'd have a bitter chance of killing me in that state. I turned my head and exhaled heavily, turning back and nodding my head for her to continue. She gave me a quick smile before speaking again.

"Good. Alright, first, before we make any permanent plans, you must recover, get your body strong again. You will remain here for one week, recovering and -"

"Yoruichi, we don't have that kind of time ri -"

"What. Did. I. Say? No interruptions. If you are to succeed in getting Rukia back, you are going to need our help, and if you're going to get it, you are going to play by _my _rules. Understand?" I didn't answer, and she took my silence as conformation.

"Alright. So, as I was saying, you will stay here for one week, recovering and getting strong again while we come up with a battle strategy and get everything worked out. I know that your first instinct will be to handle this on your own, and in haste, but I want you to know that we all stand behind you, and that we all want Rukia back."

"Yeah, Ichi-nii. We all miss her. She made you a better person. She made you happy." Karin spoke softly from the doorway, Toshiro and the others nodding with her. _Damn. How can I refuse them when we all want the same thing I want? I just want her back. _

"Ok, Yoruichi, I agree to the conditions. Now, please. Tell me why she left." I bit the inside of my cheek as she sighed, crossing her arms and looking away. Finally, she made eye contact again.

"Ichigo… Byakuya arranged a marriage for her a few days before she moved here, and she moved back to Karakura Town, knowing that was part of the deal. She would be allowed to stay in Karakura and live her 'artists fantasy' for a time, and then she would have to leave before January. Then, that whole mess with Kaien was suddenly dredged up, and then he was just suddenly dead. I'm sure her emotional state right now is not exactly what you would call 'stable'." She looked away as I took this in, my sweaty palms gripping the white sheets.

"And then there's you, Ichigo. You were the unplanned variable, the unseen hiccup in Rukia's plans. She planned on living out her last months as a single and happy woman away from her family. And then you came along and stole her heart and ruined her plans for the future. You've really made a mess of things, Ichigo." She _tsked _at me and grinned a devilish grin that I couldn't bring myself to return. I looked away again and she sighed. Hotaru came in through the door, pushing past my friends. She came over, removed the clothes from my lap and put the needles back in my arms, and adding a new one that made me sleepy after a minute.

"H-Hotaru… what is that… ?" My voice faded in and out as my vision blurred, and everything suddenly got all soft and fuzzy. I saw her grin a little as she stood next to a shape I thought was Kaori.

"Sorry, detective, but sleep is the best medicine. Sweet dreams." My thoughts faded and buzzed in my head as I sat back into the pillows and closed my eyes. One thought managed to torture me before the painkillers pulled me into blissful, dreamless sleep. _I never saw Orihime in a wedding dress.I bet Rukia would look beautiful in a wedding dress. Even next to a man that isn't me._

Rukia

"C'mon, Rukia! Rise and shine! We have to start the wedding preparations today, and then you meet your mystery man!" Kiyone's bubbly and cheerful voice made its way through my fuzzy dream state, and I rubbed my eyes as she stripped the sheets off my naked and suddenly cold body. I curled in on myself, the bright white sun burning my eyes from the newly opened windows, curtains moved back to bring in the light and fresh air. I buried my face into the cool pillows, wondering what that dream had been about. I remembered Ichigo's hands cupping my face, and some other woman was there, with long hair, similar in color to Ichigo's. She stood behind him, and her body was transparent, a breeze I couldn't feel rustling her long pale skirt, hair billowing out in a ridiculous, orange banner. She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and mouthing a word I couldn't make out. It almost looked like she was saying '_Ichigo'. _I glanced back at Ichigo, but he was looking back at her. I felt like I knew her, and that her name should be somewhere in my mind, but I felt slow, my mind hazy. He sighed and turned back to me, his hands dropping from my face, feet stumbling a bit as he started to walk towards her. She smiled and turned to face us full on, arms spread wide in welcome. Ichigo turned back again, and I saw his unshed tears. He turned around yet again and didn't look back as he was enveloped into her arms. She was truly beautiful, with long, soft hair, and grown out bangs that suited her, surprisingly. Her eyes were a soft gray. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to hate her memory, how it tortured Ichigo, but I couldn't do it. I could see his love for her in every plane of his body as he held her, face buried in her hair. I felt no anger, no jealousy, no hatred. Only pity, and an emptiness that made my very bones ache, and made my fingertips ache, just as Orihime buried her hands in his hair. I felt my body almost give out, as I let my body drop, knees slamming painfully onto the ground. And thats when I realized that we were on the beach, and Ichigo was snapping a picture of Orihime, and she turned and grinned. She snagged the camera and jogged away as he gave chase, laughing and running his hand through his hair as the wind picked up. She snapped a picture and he tackled her to the ground, planting kisses on her neck as she giggled and blushed. _I… I don't think I've ever seen Ichigo smile like that. Why can't I make him happy like that?! _Anger boiled and spread through my veins, and I slammed my fists into the sand, the wind picking up and blowing my hair up and away. Soft fingertips coaxed my face up, and there was Ichigo, eyes searching mine, and that's when I realized I was crying.

I couldn't hear Orihime anymore, and I placed my hands on Ichigo's face, all traces of that former bliss gone. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt tears paint my face. I reached out blindly and pushed Ichigo away, and I ran down the sand dunes and right into the ocean, the water shocking me as the salt invaded my mouth. I heard Ichigo calling my name as I blacked out. _It's good I left. I could never make him smiled like that, laugh like that. Enjoy life like that again._

The bed shifted as someone sat down next to me, and I turned my face, opening my eyes as a hand stroked my face. Isane's kind face hovered above mine as I looked up, Kiyone standing quietly behind.

"Rukia. Byakuya was very worried while you were gone. So, while you were in Karakura, he had you followed by some of his men. They were off on holiday the night of the accident, or else they would have rushed you to the family hospital. We all objected, but Byakuya insisted it was for the best. We know, Rukia. We all know. We were given pictures of you and him. _Ichigo." _His name fell from her lips so casually, like it was nothing, but inside, something broke. Kiyone came over to the other side of the bed and sat me up, placing a purple silk robe onto my shoulders, guiding my arms into the sleeves and she tied the white sash around my slim waist. My hands gripped the softness of it, and I felt tears slip down my cheeks, darkening the silk as they gathered me in their arms and let me be weak. A Kuchiki is never weak, just like a queen is never weak. But just because I was a Kuchiki didn't mean I wasn't human. And humans are known for incredible weakness. As well as strength. And it was a with a strength I didn't know I possessed that made me stand and face the future I put myself into.

"Oh, Rukia! That on looks so perfect! Oh, I don't know if Byakuya or the Elders would like this. I'm sure the family would have preferred a more traditional dress. Maybe we could look at the kimono shops again?" Kiyone went from bubbly to timid as she sat behind me, Isane saying nothing as she sipped tea and looked around the elaborate private viewing room, most of the available surface that wasn't covered in tacky fake flowers drowning in white taffeta and silk bows and bunches, with some spring colors as contrast. It was a bit garish, but the dresses were truly beautiful, as if an artist had painted an elaborate picture with a magic paintbrush, reaching into the canvas and pulling out a movable, flowing masterpiece.

"Kiyone, I really don't think you should worry. Byakuya said I had full control of the wedding preparations, and that includes the dress. If I'm going to marry a man I don't know and don't love, I should at least look good. Plus, we only have a month or so before the actual ceremony, so I have to pick a dress quickly, so the alterations can be made." I examined myself carefully in the large, three section mirror, turning this way and that, surprised that the dress had fit me so well. Most designer clothes had to be altered to fit me. The dress didn't need many alterations, from the look of it. The dress was a stunning mermaid dress, in the most pale shade of white that I had ever seen, next to snow. It was strapless with a sweetheart shaped neckline, and it was a bit low, even for me. The dress hugged every curve I had, and made me look like I actually had a butt. It hugged my body tightly until it came just below the knee, where it flared a bit at the, leading into a pleated skirt with a twelve foot train. The dress was quite simple in form, with intricate lace patterns that were a bit sheer and went just a bit longer than the satin material that made the rest of the dress. It was absolutely breathtaking, and its beauty almost made me forget the reason I was getting the dress in the first place. Almost.

"Isane, what do you think?" She glanced over at me and took another sip of tea before standing and coming over. I was standing on a raised platform, so for once I was level with her face. Her height and build always reminded me of an Amazon, a beautiful and powerful warrior. Many had always made fun of her height, but I used to be very jealous of her. At least, before Ichigo.

"You look stunning. But my opinion doesn't really matter, does it? What counts is what _you _think, what _you _want." She looked deep into my eyes for a moment before taking her chair again and draining her cup of tea, sighing as she placed the delicate china back onto the sleek table. I looked back into my reflection, into my eyes as I imagined what life would have been like if I hadn't left Ichigo. _I think Isane is trying to tell me something. I think she thinks I made the wrong decision. No. I made the right decision. I am no good for Ichigo, and I must respect brother's wishes. It would be unbecoming and cruel to desert the family now._ I had to tell myself that in order to get myself through the next month. I called one of the consultants over and picked out a veil, some hair ornaments and some shoes. She took my measurements and handed them over to the seamstress, who smiled as she saw my dress choice.

"Oh, miss! I promise to make it fit perfectly, you'll look like a princess, I swear! It should be ready in two weeks, and then you'll come in for another fitting. Sana will call you for the appointment." She ducked her head and blushed at her excitement, but I smiled, liking her childish ease and demeanor. Few acted so innocent and happy anymore. Her pretty name tag read '_Sanya' _in girlish, curlique script, making me grin.

"Oh, please, Sanya. Call me Rukia. No need to be so formal, I'm just a customer." She blushed more heavily at my familiarity and I ruffled her unnaturally pale gray/white hair, wondering why she bleached it. She had pretty, sparkling eyes, and reminded me somewhat of my sister. So open and kind. I was always too cruel and aggressive to be like her. She was kind, and I was vindictive. She was fresh spring and I was harsh winter. And yet she loved me anyway. I practically worshipped her, just as the winter welcomes the spring sun. A warm death is better than always being cold and alone, never knowing what love feels like.

Sanya nodded and left with the dress and the box of my other bridal things. For my jewelry, I was going to wear some of Hisana's old things. She always had beautiful pieces, mostly gifts from Byakuya.

Kiyone and Isane rushed me out, back home so that they could get me ready for my lunch date with Byakuya and my finace. Next week would be the party announcing my engagement and the announcement of the date of my wedding. Invitations would start making the rounds the next day, and then the real planning would began, as well as more parties. I would have to become acquainted with my future husband, his family, his friends, his work, and what kind of role he would like me to play. Most elite Japanese businessmen wanted a dutiful wife, one who would hang onto his arm, know how to hold a polite conversation and how to look pretty, a lady of high class who knew how to dress and act at certain functions. A lady who wouldn't talk back and who would make him look better. Not all men are the same though, so I would just have to wait and see.

Kiyone and Isane got me home quickly, around eleven, and they changed me from my comfortable clothing into a black pencil skirt, a flattering, form fitting cream blouse and a black blazer, with plain black flats to polish me off. They applied some basic, flattering makeup to my face and spritzed me with rose perfume, putting some pearl drop earrings at my earlobes, with a small pearl pendant necklace to match. They pulled my hair back with a simple black headband, and I felt it made me look childish, the way my bangs bumped up a bit from the accessory. At least it made sure I wasn't constantly pushing my hair back. Isane called for a driver, and told him the address of the cafe. By 11:45, I was being driven through a finer part of Tokyo, towards a famous french cafe that was usually booked months in advance. Of course, brother's connections were superb. The driver walked me to the door, and I bowed and said thank you before entering the cafe, a pit opening in my stomach. Before talking to the hostess, I took a moment to collect myself. _Rukia. Stay calm. Just sit there and look pretty. That's all he really cares about. He just wants someone that can sit there and look pretty. This shouldn't even matter. It will all be over soon. Grin and bear it, Rukia. Just grin and bear it._

I took a quick breath before heading to the hostess. After hearing my name, her eyes widened and she bowed hurriedly, leading me to my table without further delay. We headed towards the back of the cafe, and I suddenly saw brother, and I caught a quick glance of _him. _He was quite handsome, with pale skin and somewhat wavy brown hair that fell onto his forehead. He wore sensible black glasses, and he smiled kindly at something brother had said. As soon as I caught sight of them, I grabbed the hostess and hid us both behind a large fern. She squealed a bit, but I placed my palm over her mouth, glad she was almost as short as me.

"Hey, Ms. Kuchiki! What are you doing?!" She whisper/ yelled at me once I removed my hand. _A damn good question. What the hell am I doing?!_

"Sorry, I… Do you see that man over there? The one with the glasses?"She peered through the ferns for a moment before looking back at me, as if I were crazy.

"Yes… Who is he?"

"No idea. The dark haired man is my older brother, and the man next to him is my future husband. I'm to be his bride in a month, and I don't know a thing about him, not even his name." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I saw the pity and empathy color her eyes.

"And you're in love with someone else? Damn, talk about a cliched western movie. Well, Ms. Kuchiki, I don't really have any experience in this area. The only thing I can tell you is to face it head on, I guess. No use in hiding like a little girl." She looked at me sternly and I sighed, wondering why I was even talking to this woman. Her name tag read '_Kaeda,' _and she had a short, layered bob, that flattered her bone structure. _Damn. It's sad when strangers know how to handle your own life better than you do._

She took that as confirmation, nodding and smiling before leading me to the table. Brother and the stranger stood as we approached, their chairs not making a sound due to the plush carpeting. Brother nodded as a greeting while Glasses came over and bowed slightly. I offered him my hand and he took it, grinning as he leaned down and brushed his soft lips against the pale skin of my hand. Kaeda left, and my mind was reeling as he stood, and I heard his voice for the very first time.

"Ms. Rukia. I'm pleased to finally meet you. I am Aizen. Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

Hey, again! Sorry this update took so long. Life is pretty hectic right know, and for a few days, refused to corporate with my computer, so that kind of sucked. Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed this update, and thank you so much for all the support. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Plans To Be Executed

Ichigo

_Well, its been five days since the accident. The doctors are amazed at my healing rate, and have agreed to let me out early. Thank god. Hospitals make my skin crawl. _The doctors gave me one last overview before saying yet again, that I was healthy enough to leave. With that, I hopped into the shower, cranking the water as hot as it could go, until my skin turned blotchy and red, and I could barely see through the steam. I scrubbed myself quickly, my body jumpy, anticipating tonights meeting with everyone at Urahara's Shop. Since I was being let out, Yoruichi wanted to get a jump start on our plans. She hadn't given me any details, and I had been sitting in that stupid hospital room for two days, going out of my mind.

I dried myself off and got into some clothes from the lost and found, tattered blue jeans and a black t shirt, with an old, dusty wool coat. One of the doctors gave me a spare pair of sensible sneakers, and I signed myself out, Kaori and Hotaru waiting in a car for me at the front entrance. The snow had stopped, but the ice was still deadly, so I took my time on the sidewalk, my body hunched over a bit, as I tried to keep my stitches together. The sharpnel hadn't gone in too deep, so the stitches would be removed next week, and all my other injuries were just some cuts, bruises and some pulled muscles, nothing major, thankfully. If I did have major injuries, I wouldn't be well enough to do this.

I got to the car and opened the back door quickly, sliding in as steadily as I could, welcoming the warm rush of heat from the car.

"Hello, Ichigo. Good to see you up. So, I bet you need to stop at home for a minute, maybe get some more comfortable clothing? Yeah. Yoruichi gave me your address, so you're good." Hotaru spoke quietly from the front, and I leaned forward and saw that Kaori was fast asleep, mouth slightly open as her chest moved steadily, her breathing slow. Our eyes met and I chuckled, while Hotaru got a bit of a dirty look on her face.

"Sorry, about that. I wore her out last night. The neighbors were not pleased, but I think Kaori was." She winked and turned to get the engine going, while I felt my face go up in flames. _These women, I swear. Their more dirty than I am._

I leaned back into the plush seating and pulled my seat belt over my body, the click sending chills down my back. I set my forehead against the cold window, my breath fogging up the surface as I closed my eyes. Rukia's face flashed from behind my closed lids and I sighed. _Even when she's not here, that face of hers tortures me. Makes my hands ache when they aren't on her body, learning every angle of her with my fingertips. Damn. I'm hopeless._

Rukia

_Jesus, those eyes. So normal looking, a nice brown. But when I try to look deeper, when I try to look for some depth, I… I feel like I'm being draw in by the emptiness there, as if I am hypnotized. What the hell is wrong with him?! What the hell is wrong with_me?!

Aizen pulled my chair out and seated me kindly, pushing my chair in as Kaede returned, with menus comprised of heavy material and pretty calligraphy. I don't even remember what I ordered, just the first thing I saw on the first page. A generic ringtone suddenly disrupted the silence as Kaede took the menu's and left. Byakuya took his phone out of his pants pocket, tapping a few buttons on the surface before standing, gathering his coat from the back of his chair.

"I apologize for having to leave so abruptly. An emergency meeting for an upcoming merger, and my attention is needed for the next section of the contract. Excuse me. Good day, Aizen. Rukia." He quickly slid his arms through the coat and placed his hand on my shoulder momentarily before making his exit, leaving me with a cold sweat flowing down my back, Aizen smiling and waving goodbye, saying not to worry. I was tempted to turn and yell after brother, asking him not to leave me with this _creepy _man. Of course, I would never embarrass both of us in such a public setting, and it was necessary that I make a good impression on my future husband. At least, thats what brother would say. I let my eyes fall to my hands in my lap, which were twisting the black napkin into oblivion. I held onto it for dear life, as if it were a life preserver, and I was the drowning victim, circled by blood thirsty sharks.

"So, Rukia. I'm really happy to finally meet you. To be honest, I was expecting you to be a bit different. More stuck up, I suppose. Most girls of your stature and class that I have met are usually very arrogant and petty. But you seem different. More grounded, I guess. I like that." I glanced up and looked at a spot on his forehead, because I couldn't bare to gaze into those eyes, eyes that would probably haunt me. _Was that supposed to be flattering? I'm not buying it. Everyone else may buy this facade, but something about this man just feels… _off.

"Oh, so you hang out with more girls besides me? Been wife hunting, have we?" I tried to chuckle, make light of the situation, so he wouldn't sense my inner turmoil. He seemed to believe it and ducked his head, chuckling as he took a sip of his wine. I forced myself to relax my posture a bit, prying my sweaty hands from the napkin and letting them sit loosely in my lap, offering a small smile.

"If you wish to put it in those terms, then yes, I guess so. My parents and all my family are either dead or no longer in contact with me. To some, I guess the lack of family connections and especially close friends may come across as intimidating. At least, thats what the PR department of my company tells me. So, they recommended that I find a wife, and as quickly as possible. Their objective is to try and make me more human, I suppose. Who even knows if it will work, but I'm willing to try anything." He chuckled and sighed, glancing down into his wineglass as he swirled the dark red liquid. The way he talked and acted, I almost felt sorry for him, and for a moment I forgot about those inhuman eyes. But then he glanced up, and chills ran across my spine and arms. I was thankful the girls had put me into a long sleeved blazer.

"Listen, Rukia," He set his glass down and leaned forward, elbows on the table, chin in his hands. Very improper, for such a high class setting, but I never was one for high class manners, except around brother and the family, as well as social events. " I want you to know that I understand how awkward this situation is. To be frank, when your brother first suggested the idea, I was quite shocked, and immediately rejected his offer of your hand in marriage. But, as time went on, Byakuya told me many things about you, about your likes and interests, and showed me many pieces of your art work, which I found extraordinarily beautiful and full of depth. And I began to realize that I wanted to know you better, _needed _to know you better. That's why even though I know you probably loathe the idea of marrying a stranger, I hope that you will give me a chance. Who knows? You might just fall helplessly in love with me." He winked, smiling as he leaned back in his chair. I forced a somewhat believable laugh out, wondering what the hell was wrong with this man.

"Ah, perhaps, Aizen. Only time will tell, I suppose."

"Oh, please. Call me 'Sousuke'. Aizen is just too formal. Since you'll soon be my wife, you should become accustomed to calling me by my first name."

"Jesus, Ichigo. You live like a slob! How can you stand to live in this mess?" Hotaru grumbled at me from the open door of my room, scaring the hell out of me, considering I was naked and trying to find a new change of clothes. And the _mess _she referred to was nothing more than a few shoes, a few articles of clothing and some books strewn about the floor.

"Alright. Three new things I've learned about lesbians today. One: no sense of privacy. Two: overly picky. Three: overly perverted. Jesus, I don't know how Kaori puts up with you." I grabbed a towel off the bed and covered myself, turning to smirk at Hotaru as she leaned in my doorway, rolling her eyes at me.

"Whatever, Ichigo." She waved as she left the room, and I dressed hurriedly in comfortable gray sweats, a black t shirt, a dark gray hoodie and some old sneakers. Much better than lost and found hospital clothes.

I grabbed my keys and my spare cell phone before meeting the girls in the kitchen, letting them know I was ready. We headed out and the ride was quiet, Kaori struggling not to fall back to sleep as Kaede filled the time by driving and make sexual innuendos every chance she got. It was actually pretty funny though, and I found that I honestly appreciate her company, and it was good to see Kaori laugh the way she did. I was glad someone could make her that happy. She really deserved that.

The snow started up again as we parked down the street, Hotaru catching Kaori as she slipped on the iced sidewalk, giggling as Hotaru planted a quick kiss on her lips, holding hands as they walked in front of me. For a moment, I felt the faint stirrings of jealously, and then anger. _Goddammit! Stop being so damn pitiful. _

The bell _dinged _as the door opened to the currently closed bar, everyone scattered around the bar, chatting and eating, drinking hot tea. They all glanced up as we walked in, and Kaori and Hotaru greeting everyone, while I just waved. I made my way to a bar stool and made myself comfortable, waving Kisuke over and ordering hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. He gave me a weird look before walking away, but I just ignored him. So what if I like chocolate? Sue me. I got my order and started devouring it, not realizing how hungry I was unitl the food was put before me. I scarfed down six cookies when a hand suddenly smacked me in the back, making me choke md swallow, causing a huge, eye watering coughing fit. As I caught my breath and washed down the cookie with some hot chocolate, I turned to find Yoruichi, with a devilish grin on her face.

"So, Ichi likes chocolate, huh? What a strange boy you are. Well, I guess we better get down to business. _Oi!_ Everyone grab a chair and make a circle. Lets talk battle strategy." Everyone glanced up at her raised voice, immediately following orders, chairs scraping as everyone made a semi circle around me, Yoruichi and the bar, Kisuke quiet as he polished glasses behind the bar, wheat colored bangs and eccentric green and white hair covering his eyes. As soon as everyone was settled, I looked at each of their faces in turn, really and truly curious as to why they felt the need to help me so much. _Do I really come across as that weak and defenseless? _

"Alright everyone, I appreciate everyone coming, and I'm sure Ichigo is as well. We all know the objective here: to rescue Rukia from this sham of a marriage. Over the past few days, I have collected as much data as possible, which was pretty hard to get, considering my top notch connections, and my friendship with Byakuya."

"If you can call that a _friendship." _Toshiro rolled his eyes as Karin laughed, Yoruichi turing daggers on him.

"_What was that, pretty boy?" _Yoruichi looked pissed, but we could all tell she was joking, and everyone laughed as I leaned backwards on the bar, elbows supporting me, cookie in left hand, mug in the right.

"Anyway, back to business. Over the past few days, information has been scarce, but I think I have a good basis. For one, all the people on the invite list will being staying at the Lotus Hotel up in Tokyo, where all the parties beforehand and the actual ceremony and the reception will take place. The engagement party is next Thursday at eight in the main ballroom, with a very large invite list, and I've figured out how I'm going to get a few of you in. Ichigo, I have already booked one of the few remaining rooms for you, and you will be staying for the month until the ceremony." She glanced my way at these words, but I didn't say anything, just took a bit of my cookie and took a sip of my drink. She just shook her head and continued.

"Many of Japan's elite will be attending, so we need to keep a low profile until the day of the ceremony, because thats when we plan to strike. It gives Rukia enough time to change her mind for herself, as well as give us enough time to get past her security. Since Rukia is from such a prestigious family, and since she is marrying such a high class man, somewhat extreme security measures have put in place, in case anyone wishes to harm her, or get close to her finace. This is going to be a difficult operation, so I need to know right now if any of you want out. I won't blame you for wanting out, so please. Tell me now, and not in the middle of a bad situation." She looked at each of us in turn, but for some reason she lingered on Toshiro, who squirmed under her gaze, turning a bit red as he stood, dropping Karin's hand and clearing his throat.

"Um, I'm sorry, but Karin can't be a part of this. She will soon be indisposed, and in her current state, I can't allow her to be put in this kind of danger. I'm sorry."

"Toshiro! How dare you speak for me like I'm not even here! It is my body, and I will use it as I please!"

"Karin, in your current state, you don't really get a -"

"Wait, what current state?! Karin, are you sick? What's wrong?!" I interrupted Toshiro as I placed my mug and cookie on the bar, standing and glaring at Toshiro, as if this was somehow his fault. The guilty look on his face confirmed my suspicions.

"Um, well… Ichigo, uh…"

"Well, Ichigo, if you must know… I'm pregnant!" Karin stood defiantly, taking Toshiro's hand. Yuzu gasped at that and then squealed, jumping up and into Karin's surprised arms. Yuzu started crying and blubbering, while Karin patted her back, Toshiro looking away in embassament. If I had been holding my mug, I probably would have dropped it. Or slammed it in his face. Before I even thought about what I was doing, I rushed him, my hands already balled into fists. Renji, Chad and Uryu, as if on the same wavelength, grabbed me from the front, launching from their chairs so hard that they clattered to the floor. I was so angry, I was seeing red everywhere, and all I wanted to do was beat the damn kid into the ground. Preferably with a spike covered brick. Oh, a man can dream. Even with all three of them holding me back, they had to grunt with the effort of trying to hold me back, and later on, I was grateful that they were able to.

"_Goddamit, Toshiro! I can live with the idea that you defiled my baby sister, but this is unforgivable! She's too young for a baby, and _you _should have been more careful. You fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill you, even if it's the last thi-" Slap! _Karin dropped Yuzu's embrace and rushed me, her hand making contact with my cheek, considering it was the only part of my body not covered by someone elses body. If she hadn't, she probably would have busted my stitches open with a wicked gut punch. Her hand, her _left hand, _dropped to her side, and that's when I saw the ring on her finger. It was simple, with a small diamond and a pearl on either side, with a thin silver band. It gleamed in the dim light, and as it sparkled, I felt all the anger and rage flow out of me, as if it had never been there in the first place.

I slumped my posture, and the guys slowly slid their arms off me, standing next to me, incase I snapped again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, chuckling at myself internally.

"Karin, I… I'm sorry I snapped. It's just… you and Yuzu are all I really have, besides dad. Mom died, Orihime died and Rukia left me. You two are all I really have, and it's hard for me to get the mental image of you guys as little girls in need of protecting out of my head. Karin, I -"

"Ichigo, Yuzu and I aren't little girls anymore. As touching as it is, you have to accept that we are adults now, and that we know how to take care of ourselves, and that you don't have to protect us from everything. And what exactly is so bad about this?! What is so wrong with bringing a child into the world? Toshiro even proposed. What is so wrong with us being together, with us being happy?!" She looked close to tears, and Yuzu held her, and Toshiro grabbed her hand again. It was in that moment that I realized what was really bothering me.

"I guess it's because… because I see everything that you have, and it makes me think of everything I will never have with Orihime."

"That's entirely the point, Ichigo! Right now, there is a beautiful, loving woman out there that wants to be with you, that _wants _to love you! And right now, she needs you to help her get out of the mess her family got her into! She needs you, and you are _wallowing _self-pity and fear, like a child! This woman is meant to be with you, and you are stuck in the past, clinging to the ghost of Orihime! She's dead, Ichigo. For everyone's sake, let her stay that way." She swallowed hard before looking down, blinking back tears. She looked like she was in so much pain, I couldn't stand it. I hugged her and Yuzu, and I felt them both sigh into me.

"Thank you, Karin." I let her go and turned to Toshiro, who had dropped Karin's hand and shuffled a few steps to the side, eyes cast down, arms crossed.

"Toshiro, I… my behavior is inexcusable. I'm sorry that I said the things that I said. It's just… I've never wanted anyone to look out for my sisters except me, because I knew that I could trust myself to never fail. And now, I have to put my little sister into your hands, Toshiro. And I have to trust you to never fail her." He met my eyes, and I saw understanding, and a similar fear. As if he knew the pain of protecting someone.

"Ichigo, don't you think I have the same fears, the same expectations?! At first, it was just Karin, but now I have _our child _to care for and raise! Don't you think I share your feelings?!" He ran his hand through his spiky white hair, sighing a bit. And I knew that he understood. I knew that I could trust him with Karin, and her unborn child. I would just have to get over myself.

The train rumbled under me as announcements were made in speedy japanese over the intercom, announcing the next stop, Kawasaki. It was about 18.5 km or 11.5 miles from Tokyo. _Almost there. Hang in there, Rukia. _

The time passed quickly as I sat on the plastic seat, music blaring into my ears, bag next to me, stomach tied in knots. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, willing the speeding bullet train to go faster, if that was even possible. I must have dozed off, but I woke up the the sound of the train stopping, the intercom announcing that I was now in Tokyo.

It was about 3 a.m., so the station wasn't that packed. I slid my arms through my heavy coat, wincing a bit as I stretched my stitches, which I was going to get removed while in the city, by a physician Yoruichi had recommended. She hadn't told me the doctors name, but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I got outside as I zipped up my jacket, the air bracing as the snowfall picked up. I knocked on the window of a nearby cab, the cabbie passed out in the front. I felt a bit guilty, but I really needed to get going. He eventually jerked awake, smiling sheepishly as he let me in. He got the car going and started the heat, asking me where I was going, lighting a cigarette and cracking the window barely an inch, blowing the smoke out. I dug out the worn and heavily folded piece of paper Yoruichi had given me and read off the address for the hotel. He turned around fully and looked at me funny before pulling into what little traffic there was. It was a twenty minute drive, not bad, but it felt eternity. My leg jiggled and I cursed under my breath, just wanting to be there already. We finally pulled up, and I understood why he looked at me funny.

I dug out my cab fare and said bye, stepping out into the frigid air, my one bag in tow. Yoruichi said that all I needed for this would be provided, so there was no reason to pack heavily. The building was astounding, even in the dark. It stood about seven stories tall, and had to be a quarter of a kilometer long, and I couldn't see the back, so that was left to my imagination. The lights in the lobby were dim, and one lone desk clerk sat there, slumped over his phone. He soon got me my room key and led me upstairs, to the sixth floor, room 607. I tipped him and he left down the dark hallway, grumbling to himself. I fiddled with the key in my hand, foot jiggling. _What the hell am I so afraid of? It's just a hotel. _With that, I gathered my feeble courage and stuck the key in the lock, listening to the click in the deafening silence. _This is it. It all begins._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Tattoos, Bloody Stitches and Ball Gowns

Rukia

A loud _thunk _awoke my senses, and I sat up rather quickly, body moaning a bit as I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my sleepy eyes, the scene slowly appearing before me. Kiyone stood sucking on her fingers in front of a traveling trunk that had fallen to the floor, Isane on the other end, chuckling a bit as Kiyone insisted it wasn't funny. Isane dropped her end of the trunk, turning to me and inclining her head, greeting me kindly. Kiyone quickly bowed, apologizing profusely for waking me so early. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was only 8:23 a.m.

"No, Kiyone. Thank you for waking me. It probably would have been bad if I had slept in any longer. So, when do we leave for the hotel?"

"Ah, I believe Lord Kuchiki said just before noon, at the latest. Your clothes are already laid out, and Hanataro is setting up breakfast downstairs. I believe Sentaro is already at the hotel, setting up security." Isane pointed to a nearby chair, where a set of comfortable clothing lay, with boxes and trunks scattered about. I stood and stretched my pale, naked form, yawning as I fingered the clothes. A black, mid-length skirt with a forest green sweater, and my black flats, my underthings set to the side. I quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom, brushing my hair and pulling it back with a cream headband, applying some basic makeup since I would have lunch with Aizen that day. That night would be the party announcing my engagement to Aizen, a masque, a request from Aizen. Peculiar, but I was in no position to object. I just smiled and nodded, letting Isane and Kiyone pick out a dress and mask.

Kiyone and Isane finished packing my things and sent them down to the cars, while I wandered downstairs to the kitchens, where Hanataro was busy preparing a mouth watering breakfast of chocolate chip waffles, bacon and hashbrowns. _Damn, it smells good. Reminds me of Ichigo's cooking. _I shook that thought away as I sat at the glass table, Hanataro smiling as he set a plate in front of me, as well as a glass of milk and some croissants. He bowed quickly, ducking his head and smiling a bit. _So cute. _

"G-good morning, Ms. Rukia. I'm happy to see you awake. I hope you are hungry, I made lots of food."

"Oh, thats wonderful, Hanataro. Since there is so much, would you call the girls down, and set places for the three of you? I hate eating alone." He blushed a bit before nodding, heading upstairs to get the girls. They came down quickly and he got them all served, sitting down with his plate last. We ate happily, joking laughing. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. It felt so good, so _homey. _It made my chest ache terribly.

We finished our breakfast and I was hurried out of the house with the girls by 10:43, to the car that would take us to the hotel. Tonight would be the engagement party, then tomorrow I would go to the florist, and hopefully find some flowers. I would have the weekend to myself, then Monday would be the time to design and send out all the very week, all the guests able to attend would book rooms in the hotel, so they could attend all the parties and formalities taking place before the actual ceremony and reception. They would then see Aizen and myself off to the airport, where we would fly from to our honeymoon. The location of that and my next fitting would take place on Tuesday, and Wednesday would the time to pick out where in the gardens I wanted the ceremony to be held, what kind of chairs I wanted, how they would be decorated, what kind of music would be played, what food would be served at the reception, and what dress I would be wearing for the reception, as well as my bridesmaids I would have, and what they would be wearing. Thursday and Friday would be dedicated to resting, as well as spending more time with Aizen, learning more of him and what he did, his likes, his interests. I could really care less, but brother insisted, and the girls really worked by his schedule, his rules, not mine.

We got to the hotel rather quickly and I was ushered up the steps of the extravagant place, straight to the elevator, to room 798. A top floor penthouse, with multiple rooms, including quarters for Isane and Kiyone. Security escorted us, and made sure that the penthouse was clear before assisting hotel staff in putting our things inside, taking up posts in the hall, in case someone tried to get in. _So silly. What's so special about me that would warrant such security? _

Ichigo

My alarm blared at me on Thursday morning, two days since I'd moved into the hotel. _Today's the day. Rukia's finally here. Tonights that goddamn engagement party._ I slumped out of bed, stretching, going to the nightstand to turn off the alarm. I stripped off my shorts and tank top, going to the closet and trading them in for my black jeans and a dark grey thermal, with a white tank top on underneath. I slipped on some sneakers, grabbed my room key, wallet, phone and jacket, out of the room and into the elevator by eleven. Hotel staff gave me cheerful, artificial greetings as I stepped out of the elevator, into the bright and noisy lobby, covered in fresh flowers. I headed out to the curb of the hotel, where a whole slur of cabs waited, engines growling, radios blaring. I headed towards the end of the line, where I spotted a familiar, sleeping from, slumped over the wheel of his cab. I rapped my knuckles against the cold glass of the passenger window and he jolted, turning over with sleep crusted eyes, glaring a bit before realizing I was a customer. His eyes lit up with recognition as he unlocked the back doors and I slid in, pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket, with a downtown address. This was the doctor that was going to remove my stitches, recommended by Yoruichi. _If this is who I hope it is, I'm in good hands._

"Well, morning! Was wondering if I would see you again. Where to?" He smiled and spoke with a gruff, smokers voice. I read out the address to him and he pulled into morning traffic, lighting up as the first light turned green.

"Yeah, can't forget a hair color like that! Especially when you can tell you didn't get it out of a box. Yep, can't forget. What's your name? I'm Akira."

"Ichigo. It's nice to meet you, Akira."

"Ha! Well, _strawberry, _that's a good, strong name, though I'm sure you're called that a lot."

"Yeah." I slumped into the seat and rubbed at my eyes, wondering if the address was nearby. I'd never been to the city, so I leaned my eyes close to the window, taking in the Tokyo morning commute. Everyone looked so motivated, so sure, so damn _focused, _as if they knew their goals, and knew the perfect method of achieving those goals. Once again, I felt fear creep in again, as well as doubt. I shook my head and sighed as Akira made pleasant talk, and I gave answers as best as I could, straying away from personal topics. After awhile, I noticed a dragon tattoo his neck, slightly hidden under his black thermal, as well as double silver rings in each ear. In Tokyo, and most of Japan, tattoos were a sign of rebellion or a sign of the Yakuza, basically the japanese mob. I sat up a bit and looked closer at him. He was of average height and average build, maybe a little built for a cabbie, but not badly. He had short cropped black hair, with a clean shaven face. He couldn't have been any older twenty-three, and he already had a chain smokers voice and tattoos. _I really hope he isn't a member of the Yakuza. _

We finally made it to the address, and he stopped outside the quiet, unassuming building, with a sign out in the front, white with dark blue lettering that read _Dr. Unohana, MD. Appointments made at this number: 555-6857 Walk ins welcome. _The neighborhood was quiet and clean, compared to the bustling streets near the hotel. Akira stopped and turned the engine off, turning towards me, with a suspicious look on his young face.

"Alright, just who the hell are you, and how do you know ? I don't see any tattoos on you, so you can't be involved with me. Who the hell are you?!" He glared at me, as if I were some annoying pest he couldn't seem to get rid of. _Damn. So he _is _Yakuza. A shame. _

"Look, I can tell you're a Yakuza. Anyone idiot on the street could tell. But I really don't give a damn. I'm an off duty cop, using up my vacation days this year, felt like going to the city. I'm off duty and out of my jurisdiction, so I'm not going to do anything with you. I was in a car accident about a week and a half ago, so I'm coming for a checkup, and to get some stitches taken out. She's also a personal friend, who had helped me on cases, back in Karakura. How do you know Unohana?"

"Get out." His words were clipped as he got out of the car, standing on the curb, waiting for me to get out. I pushed open the door and stepped into the cold air, glad the snow had stopped. He locked up and led me to the little clinic, walking in and waving to the receptionist, who let us go to the back with no problem. Unohana was sitting at a desk in the back, filling out some paperwork. As soon she spotted Akira and I, she smiled, standing up and walking over to embrace Akira, as if he were family. He stepped out of the embrace and smiled a bit, glaring at me as he took the only seat in front of her desk.

"Aunt Unohana, it's good to see you again. I've brought someone for you."

"Ah, yes. Ichigo, it's been some time. Yoruichi called, made me aware of the situation. Please, both of you follow me to the examination room. You too, Akira. I should examine your stitches as well.

"Wait, did he say 'Aunt Unohana'?!" They ushered me out without an answer, and to a clean, white room, with one of those doctor examining tables, with the crinkly paper, Unohana going to the sink immediately, scrubbing her hands in a practiced manner. With a look from Unohana, I hitched myself onto it, taking off my two shirts, Orihime's ring cold against my skin. Akira stared at the wound for a moment before looking away, Unohana quickly approaching, her cool, gentle fingers probing the tender flesh as she examined with her eyes.

"Ah, it looks good, no sign of infection. This will just take a moment, please hold still." She removed a silver object from her white coat, something closely resembling scissors, and snipped at my stitches. It barely hurt, and they were out in less than five minutes. I put my shirt back on and stretched, not really feeling that different. After some coaxing, she got Akira onto the table and got his shirt off, revealing more colorful tattoos, as well as a nasty knife slash, right across his stomach. His stitches were kinda bloody, but it didn't look angry or inflamed, so she washed her hands again and just cleaned it a bit before letting him get dressed again, saying she could probably remove them next week, if not sooner, as long as he kept it clean and stopped scratching.

"Unohana, you condone this kind of behavior?! You know he's Yakuza, right?! How can you let him go on like this?" Unohana met my eyes, sighing as Akira looked away in, as if embarrassed.

"I do not… condone his behavior, but I do not try and stop him, either. I have always believed that people deserve to do what they want. I cannot control him anymore than I can control the wind. Akira has always been that way. Even though I can't get him out, I can keep him alive, and healthy, as long as I can. If that's all I can do for him, it is better than nothing." She walked to the sink and washed her hands for the third time, drying her hands before leading us back to her office.

She sat down in her seat and sighed, hands clasped in front of her, over her eccentric and thick front braid. Akira took a seat and I leaned in the closed door, arms crossed, yawing slightly as she sat up, words falling from her lips.

"Akira. Ichigo is in an impossible situation, and he needs all the assistance he can get, whether he likes the source or not. Akira, I want you to help him. As a favor to me. Please."

Rukia

"There, all unpacked! Finally, I thought it would never end!" Isane and I laughed as Kiyone fell onto my bed, wiping her brow, exhausted.

"Thank you, ladies, very much. I really don't know what I would do without you two." I sat down next to Kiyone on the bed, ruffling her short hair before standing again, going to the closet, grabbing two white garment bags that I had snuck in behind their backs, with some help from Sentaro. Kiyone sat up as Isane sat down next to her, both with suspicious looks on their faces. I got them both to follow me to the bathroom, where I hung both garment bags up on the top of the unusually wide white door. One was significantly shorter than the other, but I opened the other one first, taking out the dress, a mask attached to the hanger. I pulled out the dress, pleased when Kiyone squealed. It was long, ball gown type gown, but minus the big hoop skirt. It had a halter neck and an empire waist, cinching just below the breasts and flaring out in a long, flowing skirt. It was a deep blue, dark and pretty, and as soon as I saw it, I knew she would look beautiful in it. The mask simple as well, the same shade of blue with white pearls as a border, and black stain strings. It was done in Venetian style, so it only covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

I quickly opened the shorter bag, where a dress on the opposite end of the spectrum lay, glittering a bit. It was quite short, only going to about mid thigh, and mostly comprised of black lace, a black corset as the top, which had silver beads sewn into the delicate material. The mask was back, with silver pearls bordering, done in the same style as Kiyone's, with two black strings. Kiyone immediately took hers and stripped, sliding into it as if it were made for her, fitting her like a second skin, but still leaving something to be desired. She begged Isane to put hers on, but she declined at first, saying it was much too flashy. With a little begging on mine part, I finally got her in it. She stood in front of us, arms held stiffly at her side, eyes averted, cheeks flushed as we gawked. We all knew Isane was blessed, but we didn't know she was _that _blessed. Her creamy legs went for miles, her curves were enough for two and half women, and her breasts were greatly accentuated. She was nearly about six feet tall, and was usually embarrassed of her body, but we always told her she was absolutely beautiful, because it was the god given truth.

"Well?"

"Sister, you look… so sexy! You'll have all the men at the party following you! Oh, Rukia, thank you so much for these clothes, they're so wonderful!" She embraced me quickly before running to the other room, nearly tripping in the gown, coming back with a similar white garment bag. Isane held it up as Kiyone unzipped it. The dress that fell out was beautiful beyond compare, and I nearly squealed.

"Girls, it's…. too perfect!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Masked Strawberry

"Wait… you want me to help a _cop?! _Aunt Unohana, I think you've really lost yo-"

"Unohana, you can't really expect me to work with this criminal! I mean, he's with the damn _Yakuza, _for chr-"

"Boys." Unohana raised her hand as our voices overlapped, as if she could steady our pulsing anger with just a touch of her cream white hands. She stood from her chair and stood in front of her desk, leaning back on it ever so slightly, hands clasped before her, eyes straight ahead.

"Ichigo. Akira. You both owe me a great deal. I'm not saying this to guilt you, it's the truth. Akira, you owe me this much, if not more. How many times have you crawled to my front door, covered in blood, smelling of gunpowder and steel, wounded and bleeding, an inch from death? And did I ever turn you away?"Akira sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he averted his eyes, as if in shame.

"And Ichigo," She turned to me, and I steeled myself for the lecture. "I have helped you many times, as well as friends of yours within the law enforcement. Remember that human trafficking case? Without me, that case could have spanned another five years. You came to me for help, and I dropped everything to help you. So, what will it be? Akira, will you help me by helping a dear friend, even if he is a _cop? _And Ichigo? Will you look out for my nephew, maybe try and straighten him out a bit? Possibly teach him a few things. He has had it rough, never growing up with a father, and my sister was never what you would a _warm and loving mother." _She finished her little lecture, and Akira and I glanced at each other before looking away. _Damn. Work with a Yakuza?! Do I even have a choice?_

"Well? Am I to receive an answer today?" Akira's eyes met mine again, and I saw something in them, something good, but broken. And he must have seen something in me, too, because we both turned back to Unohana, our answers falling from our lips in perfect time.

"_Yes." _

Rukia

"Oh, Isane, Kiyone…." My mind was beyond words as I pivoted in front of the mirror, admiring myself in the masterpiece of a dress that Isane and Kiyone had found for me. They stood behind me, still in their finery, hands clasped in front of them, big smiles painting their pretty faces. _Oh, my… these girls… they know me too well. _The dress fit me well, as if they had taken my measurements into account before picking a dress. It had a cream white base, and was mostly ice blue at the top, and slowly dripped over the material, so it looked like gossamer ice, dripping to the bottom of the gown and into the floor. It was almost like a ball gown, with skirts underneath, but it wasn't overly large. It was a strapless corset top, with laces in the back that Isane had tied, nearly crushing my ribs in the process. I wore simple white flats, and Isane and Kiyone had improvised, saying that since it was a masque, she wanted my dress to be themed. Attached to the back of the dress and some of the laces were a pair of gossamer wings. They felt real and soft, and shimmered ice blue in the light, almost translucent in it's delicacy. The dress made me seem taller and lighter, and with the wings, it almost gave me the appearance of floating as I paced in front of the mirror. The mask was simple, cream white with ice blue creating a swirling pattern, and silver pearls, done in the same style as Isane and Kiyone's masks, with two simple white satin strings.

"Well, we're not done just yet, come on, let's get some make up on us, and then we'll give you the final parts of the outfit." We all got into the bathroom as curiosity ate me up inside, and we did each other's make up, keeping it simple since our faces would be covered with masks. As soon as we were done, Isane sat me in front of the vanity and Kiyone watched me to make sure my eyes were closed, as Isane continued to transform me. Cool, delicate metal touched my neck, wrists, some of my fingers and my ears, making my skin shiver. Soon, Isane was tugging at my hair, and I almost opened my eyes before Kiyone slapped my hand, saying not yet. As she tugged at my hair, my head became heavier, and something soft and somewhat heavy kept brushing the back of my neck. _Just what are they doing? _

"Alright, Rukia. You can open your eyes now." My eyes fluttered open, cringing a bit from the light after so much time in the dark. My vision soon cleared, and my eyes focused on the vanity mirror. At the sight of the reflection, I gasped, hand reaching up to cover my mouth.

"Isane… you are truly a miracle worker." _So that is why my head feels heavy. Extensions. _Instead of my short, chin length hair, Isane had given me a waist long braid, just a tiny bit loose, with fake silver flowers and pearl ornaments woven in, as well as long strings of pearls. She had also put some winged eyeliner and silvery, dusty eyeshadow, with tints of blue, that transformed my eyes, made me look radiant and mysterious. Kiyone squealed as my hand drifted from my shocked mouth back to my lap, and I took in the jewelry. Around my neck was an almost invisible silver chain, with a simple diamond at the end, about the size of my pinkie nail, and it glittered. At my earlobes were semi dangly pearl earrings, and on both of my thumbs and ring fingers were simple, thin silver bands, that felt cool against my excited, feverish skin. Isane reached over me and grabbed my mask from the vanity, quickly flipping my thick braid over my shoulder so that it was parallel to my right breast, and tied the mask securely around my head, transforming me from mysterious but familiar to a glittering stranger. _Perfect. _

"Alright, Rukia. It is 7:56. The party will start soon. Are you ready?" Our eyes met in the mirror, and I took a shuddering breath.

"Yes."

Ichigo

"Damn! What the hell is with this outfit?!"

"Oh, come on. It looks fine. Plus, with that hat, it hides most of your dead giveaway hair."

"Yoruichi, I look ridiculous! Who the hell am I supposed to be, anyway?"

"Oh, some character from a popular western movie. Zorro something or other." Yoruichi said from across the room, a secret smile on her face. Akira sat in a nearby chair, laughing at me. I flipped him off in the mirror. I readjusted the silly hat over my dead giveaway hair, itching to rip off the cheesy black mask, a real sword at my side, since Yoruichi had no patience for plastic weaponry. I played with the leather gloves as I paced a bit, a pleasing thought popping into my head.

"Yoruichi, please tell me you have an equally embarassing outfit for that _smartass _over there." Her smile widened as she nodded, a gleam entering her eye as Akira stood from his chair, real concern entering his eye as he inched towards the door.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mr. Akira." She rushed him, grabbing his arms and practically dragging him to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. After about ten minutes of muffled screeching and banging, Yoruichi stepped out of the bathroom, Akira in tow. He stepped into the light, eyes averted, face red. _Oh, that poor bastard. At least I'm not in _that! He wore tight red tights, with some bright, pointy, yellow shoes, with bells at the end, and white ruffles at the ankles. He wore a bright tunic, with black, red and bright, canary yellow, with white ruffles at the neck, complete with a jesters sceptre and mask in his right hand. I nearly collapsed, I laughed so hard, and Akira just flipped me off, muttering curses under his breath as he sat back in his chair, chin in his hand, elbow on his knee, creating a run in his ridiculous tights.

"So, Yoruichi, do you have a costume?"

"Why, of course I do! Do you even have to ask?" With that, she disappeared into the bathroom again. I sat myself in the chair across from Akira, resting my feet on the low coffee table between us, throwing the hat and mask on its smooth, glassy surface.

"Ugh, Jesus! What the hell are we even doing, rescuing this girl? What is so damn special about this _Rukia girl?" _He sat a little straighter and met my eyes, and I found myself unable to meet his eyes for very long. It was a valid question, though.

"Because… I owe her."

"Owe her… how?"

"When I met Rukia, I was in a very… dark place. I wasn't suicidal, but if I had died the next day, I couldn't have said that I would have minded. Life was stagnant for me. I was living out a pitiful existence. I lost my fiance almost three years ago, and I just gave up after that." I met his eyes for a moment, strong and clear, with no pity, no sympathy. Just understanding, and curiosity.

"And then Rukia fell into my life, and for the first time in a long time, the rain stopped. I felt alive, could feel my heart race, could feel blood pumping through my veins. I felt like I was finally breathing again. And then she left, to marry a man she does not know and most certainly does not love. Even if she doesn't love me back, even if she doesn't want to be with me, I can't just leave her to this. I'm not some deplorable guy that would abandon her in her time of need. She deserves better than that." I glanced at him, a bit red. That was the first time I had truly acknowledged my feelings for Rukia, out loud. It felt strange. Suddenly, Yoruichi came out of the bathroom, Akira and I doing a double take, and I heard him swallow. She wore a mermaid dress that flared at the knees and had a bit of a slit, exposing the lower half of her legs. The dress was a deep, red wine color, her long, dark purple hair in a loose braid, with ruby and silver ornaments in it, the tail of it falling parallel to her right breast. The dress hugged every curve she had to offer, the strapless corset top accentuating her chest even more, a ruby pendant dangling into her cleavage, dangling silver earrings at her earlobes, silver bands decorating her fingers, matching bangles adorning her wrists. Her mask matched the dress, with black pearls as a border, tied around her head with black stain strings. She turned her back to us as she headed to the mirror next to the desk, giving us a view of the rib crushing laces in back. She slipped on some black heels she brought out from behind the mirror and glanced at the clock on the desk, turning back to us, smiling.

"Well, boys. Its almost eight. Shall we?" She gave us a glittering, mischievous smile, and as a response, Akira and I donned our masks, and I placed my ridiculous hat on my head, running my fingers on the edge, just like Zorro. Yoruichi snickered in response and headed for the door, locking up as Akira and I stepped into the hallway. She led us down the hall to the elevator, where she clicked the button for the first floor, cheesy elevator music filling the small space as we descended. Just as the doors opened, Yoruichi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, you boys. Don't even know how to escort a lady to a party properly!" With that, she squeezed in between us and linked arms, stepping out of the elevator with an almost unnatural, animalistic grace. We walked confidently into the lobby, where bell boys dropped baggage and men with their wives realized what they were missing out on. She flashed nearly everyone a glittering smile, winking and shimmying her hips when she could, Akira awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Damn, they way these men act, it feels like they've never even _seen _a woman, let alone been with one! I feel bad for the poor bastards." With one last wink at a hotel staff boy holding a tray of food, we turned down a heavily decorated hallway, a clang resounding as the tray fell onto the marble floor, followed by screeching and barking as some of the hotel residents dogs went for the orderves. After many turns and retracing of steps, we found ourselves standing in front of two ornate mahogany doors, measuring about ten feet tall, leading into the ballroom. From the sound of things, the party was already in full swing. Two guards, probably Kuchiki men, stood on either side, and immediately asked for our invitations. Yoruichi quickly reached into her, uh _cleavage, _and removed three stark white invites, slightly crumpled. The guard blushed a bit as he took the papers, most likely forged by Kisuke. The guard didn't seem to think so, and they both proceeded to open the doors, returning the papers to Yoruichi, who promptly stuffed them back into her cleavage. The doors creaked open, and the extravagant ballroom peeked out, an entirely different, bright and musical world held within the circular, marble walls. Yoruichi even seemed entranced.

"Well, gentleman. Ma'am. Please, enjoy yourselves. Dinner will soon be served, so you arrived just in time." The guard who took out papers nodded us in, and Yoruichi pulled us in, as if being pulled toward the bright, swirling word that was Rukia's engagement party.

"Alright, boys. We're in. Ready?"

"_Ready." _


End file.
